<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天亮之前 by anorev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534229">天亮之前</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev'>anorev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorev/pseuds/anorev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>托西为主，法梅少一点，皮法更少<br/>有出轨情节慎入<br/>三万字短篇<br/>写于2015-16左右</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Cesc Fàbregas/Lionel Messi, Fernando Torres/Lionel Messi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天亮之前</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天还没亮，太阳还没升起，黎明悄无声息。<br/>
里奥在花丛间走着，露水从树叶上落下，打湿头发和睫毛。他抬头望去，厚密的枝叶遮挡天空，那里还没有色彩，天边也只有稀疏的云和微弱的白光，花草和枝叶在半明半暗的微光中被浸成浅淡的颜色。<br/>
里奥看着水滴从叶上落下，团团聚在一起，再次顺着绿叶淌下，落在细弱的花朵上，好像随时会压折那些细枝。<br/>
天还没亮。他想。伸出手去摸树干，那里还留着夜露的潮湿，手心下印着树皮粗糙的触感，抬手后手中沾了星星点点的水迹。<br/>
他低头去看，留心着脚下的泥土，生怕踩了花。<br/>
一旁的枝叶后传来响动，借着黯淡的光芒，里奥看到那人的金发在大片苍绿的树叶后闪现。<br/>
里奥望着那个方向，很快见到那身影从蔓藤和树叶后走出。<br/>
见到里奥后，对方明显吃了一惊，随即微笑道：“早上好，我不知道你在这儿。”<br/>
里奥报以微笑，无话可答，只得看着他。对方再次开口，声调礼貌困惑：“这边——是你家还是我家？”<br/>
里奥左右看了看：“我不知道，我们和原来的住户从没讨论过到底哪里是两家的分界线，但这些花是我种的，这边大概就算是我家吧。”<br/>
托雷斯看了眼花丛，大片绿色拥簇着几株白色的花朵，它们是喜阴的植物，所以才能在这样潮湿背阳的地方生长。花朵生着细长的白色花瓣，多数还没开放。<br/>
“很漂亮。”他说。<br/>
“谢谢。”里奥回道。<br/>
他们不再说话，托雷斯看看里奥，又看了眼远处黑漆漆的房子。<br/>
“你男朋友还没醒？”<br/>
“他没回家。”里奥答道，这句话说起来随心应口，他也不觉得尴尬。<br/>
托雷斯点头，看上去犹豫而困惑。里奥盯着他，眼神无所顾忌。两人仿佛都在等待什么，水滴急不可耐地从枝叶上滑下，花木被泥土的气息包裹着，不引人注意的幽香在花丛中游散，微不可闻的风声穿过指缝，将手指吹得冰凉。<br/>
里奥向前迈了一步。他不看脚下，只一味盯着托雷斯的眼睛。后者因这一步惊了一下，仿佛想后退，而目光和里奥对视后，他忽然忘了犹豫，探过头和里奥亲吻。<br/>
里奥伸出手攥住对方的衣襟，亲吻由浅至深，从试探到平缓最后变得急促。<br/>
他们亲吻着跪倒在地上，里奥身下都是沾着露水的花草。<br/>
“我们会压折你的花。”托雷斯说。<br/>
“我的花没有刺。”他这样答道，再次拽着对方的衣领把他拉向自己。<br/>
*<br/>
金色，灰白，浅蓝，深绿。<br/>
里奥眼中的世界只有这四种颜色。他攥皱了托雷斯的衣裳，视线中除了托雷斯外只有灰白的天空。在他没注意到的时候，天竟已微微亮了，不引人注意的蓝色铺了过来，唯有头顶的树叶一直保持着深绿的颜色，看着他们沉默无语。里奥伸出手，去碰对方的金发，然后搂住他的脖子低声轻唤。南多，这是他唯一说出口的话。没有“我以为你忘了我”，没有“我以为我再见不到你”，他“以为”的太多，已经不能辨认那些想法的真假，也没有必要将那些话说出口。<br/>
托雷斯只能看见里奥。看见他洁净的衣衫染了绿色的草浆，看见他慌乱而孤注一掷的神情，看见他张了嘴似乎想要叫喊，却只唤出自己的名字。或许这和五年前一样，托雷斯想，他知道过了这么久后理应当一切都物是人非，可他不得不承认，里奥还是当年的他，无论他看上去有多大变化，他仍是自己当年遇见的那个人。托雷斯很少对人或事抱着确信不疑的态度，现在却前所未有地相信着里奥和他所代表的一切——他现在只能想到爱恋和激情，而这对眼下来说已经足够了。<br/>
我爱你。他在里奥耳边低语道，说出五年前没来得及说出的话。我爱你。<br/>
里奥抓着他的衣襟，在这声告白后忍不住惊呼一声，眼里几乎要溢出泪来。视线中的金色开始模糊。<br/>
他们陷在只能看见彼此的世界里，迫不及待而忘乎所以，仿佛从未渴求过除了对方外的任何人、事和物。<br/>
总是会有快乐建立在痛苦上，并非他人，而是自己的痛苦。没有人应该为一段恋情等上五年，没有恋人应该遭受这样的折磨，而他们甚至不能说他们是恋人。<br/>
里奥仰起头去吻他，死死地攥着他的衣襟。<br/>
*</p><p>风卷着淡淡的花草香从窗口吹进来，拂过里奥露在被子外面的小腿，他蜷缩着缩回腿，把自己整个人都包进被子中。现在是夏天，清早的风并不冷，却仍旧带着露水冰凉的感觉。<br/>
他眯着眼，打量着泛白的天空。太阳还没升起，他醒得太早了。<br/>
里奥看了眼时钟，再度闭上眼。然而风却开始吹卷着窗帘，不肯停息。<br/>
最近他总会在天亮之前醒来，醒后要花上好一会儿才能入睡，可再睁眼时就已经是十点钟了。<br/>
他不记得是什么时候养成了这样的睡眠习惯，如果不是黎明前会醒，他大概只睡到八点钟就够了。<br/>
虽说醒得晚很耽误时间，但里奥没什么好顾忌的。第一，他的工作并不需要他早起，第二，他睡不好也不会惊扰任何人，塞斯克已经很少在家住了。即使他没有夜不归宿，里奥和他也只是各睡各的，有时里奥甚至巴不得他不要回来，免得两人还要没话找话说。<br/>
十点半时，里奥被窗帘缝隙的阳光唤醒，脑海中如浆糊般，身体沉沉的，仿佛随时都会昏睡过去。他不禁怀疑如果不是阳光，他会不会醒来。阴雨天的话，他会不会一直睡到晚上？连眼睛都睁不开，就再次陷进一个深夜？<br/>
无论如何，今天里奥仍旧醒来了。他迷糊着下楼煮茶，为自己做了简单的早餐，一边吃着一边检查杂志回复的邮件。<br/>
近两年来他的拍出的照片越来越令人惊叹，他再也不用担心没人肯用自己的作品了，识货的杂志期刊和报纸纷纷约稿，他挣得的钱也逐渐多了起来。<br/>
里奥核对了一下最近的收入，虽然已经习惯了它们加在一起时的大额数字，但他也时常觉得难以相信，几年前他无论如何都想不到自己会过着今天这样富足安逸的生活。<br/>
伴随着十一点的指针指向十二，不仅有被里奥当做背景音的电视声响起，还有汽车的引擎声。<br/>
里奥没有抬头，这辆车的声音他已经听了两年，不会听错。果不其然，引擎声消失后，一个男人的身影出现在房间里。<br/>
“你回来了。”里奥从电脑上抬起头，对他微笑。<br/>
“嗯，你吃饭了吗？”他问。<br/>
“算是吃过了，你还没吃？”里奥问。<br/>
塞斯克摇头：“我饿了。”他走向厨房，里奥站起身，抻了个懒腰，也跟着走了进去。<br/>
塞斯克从冰箱里翻出火腿和鸡蛋，不嫌麻烦地煎了起来。<br/>
“你要吗？”他问里奥道。<br/>
“别带我那份，我刚吃完。”里奥说。<br/>
他们很快做好了简餐，里奥喝着茶坐在桌旁，塞斯克独自吃着。对于男友的一夜未归里奥表现得并不介意，他们长久地沉默着，偶尔聊上一两句，餐桌很快又归于平静。<br/>
“我们旁边的房子卖出去了，你听说了吗？”塞斯克忽然提到。<br/>
里奥向西侧的窗看了一眼。邻居家的房子被窗口的枝叶挡了一部分。<br/>
“不知道，希望和前一家人一样好。”里奥说着想起原来的邻居，他们是非常可爱的一家人，单身父亲和单身母亲构成的重组家庭，三个孩子年纪都小，但很少吵闹。里奥和他们相处得非常愉快，那家的父母外出时还曾拜托他帮忙照看孩子。如今三个小鬼头忽然就离开了，里奥嘴上没说什么，心里却难过了好几天。以后不知道还能不能见到那三个孩子。<br/>
“这次搬来的好像不是一家人，”塞斯克说，“我听房产中介说是个年轻人，他自己住。”<br/>
里奥耸耸肩，塞斯克没再说下去，他们再度失去了话题。<br/>
三天后，邻居家的房子果然有了动静，里奥本以为会看到搬家公司的车，或者听见人们进进出出搬运家具的声音，可他什么也没听到，只是在中午时看到邻居家的门前停了一辆从没见过的车。之后里奥花了一整个下午处理照片，直到晚上六点钟才下楼。<br/>
刚到楼下没多久，又是一夜未归的塞斯克在这时候回来了。里奥听着车的引擎声熄灭了，没听见他进门，倒是传来了说话声。<br/>
里奥转头望去，看他在和谁说话，隔着窗能看到男友面朝西边的邻居家，树篱挡住了塞斯克说话的对象，但也能猜到他应该是在和刚搬来的邻居打招呼。里奥对见陌生人的热情一向不高，虽说知道大家是邻居，以后打招呼也不可避免，但里奥还是想暂时拖延着，他站在客厅里没出去。很快塞斯克进了房间。<br/>
“我刚才和新邻居打了招呼，你要不要也过去说句话？就他自己。”<br/>
里奥摇头：“哪天碰上了再说吧。”<br/>
塞斯克拿出手机开始充电，一边说道：“那人看起来不错，挺好相处的。他家连个宠物也没养，就他一个人住。”<br/>
“那也不错。”里奥说，说出口后才忽然后悔，塞斯克会不会觉得自己的话另有所指？可他真的没有其他意思啊。里奥去看塞斯克，后者什么都没注意，里奥松了口气，希望他刚刚根本没听自己的话。<br/>
塞斯克在一家承办各种大型活动的公司上班，里奥上一次听他谈起工作时是一场有许多名人参加的慈善晚会，至于他最近在忙什么，里奥则从没想要去问过。或许他问过，在无话可说的时候，但无论塞斯克回答的是什么，他都不记得了。<br/>
塞斯克的工作有时会很忙，但也不至于动不动就不回家，而里奥故意不去问，由着他在外面过夜，和自己不知道也不想知道的人在一起。<br/>
他们已经同居两年，里奥记得他们曾有过非常甜腻的时光，但那段甜腻来的仓促，走也走得悄无声息，不过一年的时间就消失不见了。<br/>
这会儿塞斯克已经吃完饭，里奥拿着相机从后面走了出去。那后面是一片大到离谱的花园，花草、蔓藤、树木一应俱全，对里奥来说拍摄倒是方便了许多，这些在自家园中拍摄的照片也很受欢迎，当然，主要是因为里奥拍得好。<br/>
里奥走到一片花丛中坐下，盘着腿拍摄了一会儿，后来干脆躺在地上从花朵下方拍摄头顶的枝叶和蓝天，他不断调整、更换着镜头，过了几分钟后又跪在地上拍了起来。<br/>
他在花园中拍了快一个小时，走回房子时他向邻居家瞟了一眼，看到厨房里有个人影一闪而过，似乎留着一头金发。里奥没再去看，拍着裤子上的泥土打开房门。<br/>
他走进房间时闻到了香味，塞斯克煮了咖啡——这意味着他今天要住在家里了，里奥想。<br/>
无论塞斯克在不在家，房间里多数时候都是沉默。塞斯克花大量时间在自己的手机上，也不知道他在忙着和谁联系，里奥则坐在摄影杂志中间没完没了地看着，看累了就打一会儿游戏，有时候塞斯克会陪他，有时候不会。<br/>
睡觉时他们各自睡在自己那边，里奥庆幸当初他们买了一张大床，由此避免了事情走到这种地步后他们需要尴尬地提出分房睡。<br/>
*<br/>
而无论自己住还是和塞斯克一起，里奥都不可避免地在清早醒来了。<br/>
四点钟，天已微亮，太阳还不见踪影。<br/>
里奥下床去把窗户拉大，想让更多凉风吹进来。他喜欢盖着被子的时候让风吹进来，以前塞斯克为此还笑过他，那时候他们还没有现在这样生疏，他们还卷在同一张被子里嬉笑打闹，亲吻做爱。<br/>
里奥回到床上，看着塞斯克睡觉的样子。<br/>
明明都是大人了，而里奥却还觉得塞斯克像孩子。以前是，现在也是。<br/>
他想起塞斯克以前说过的话，他躲在被子里，咕哝着说被睡觉被冷风吹到后头会变成两个大，然后里奥要去关窗，塞斯克又拽住他的手腕说不用了。<br/>
那时我们都还是孩子，里奥想，都是傻瓜。<br/>
他闭上眼，希望能尽快睡着，也最好能在九点钟之前醒来。<br/>
*<br/>
里奥真的在九点钟醒来了，塞斯克一边穿衣服一边打电话，说到着急时，他也顾不得降低声音了。<br/>
“他们说要一个宣传片，现在又要加一个产品短片？都什么时候了，这么两天时间，让我们找谁做短片去？一开始没通知我们，现在又成了我们的错了？一个活动上犯得着播放那么多片子吗？”<br/>
里奥进了浴室，洗漱完毕后，发现塞斯克已经不在楼上了。他慢腾腾地换好衣服下楼，本以为塞斯克应该已经走了，却看见他在厨房里做饭。<br/>
“以为你急着走呢，刚才那个电话。”<br/>
“没事了，”塞斯克摇头，“一会儿我回了公司再谈。”<br/>
外面阳光正好，里奥先吃完了早饭，打算去门外转转。刚推开门，他就看见新搬来的邻居正跪在地上侍弄一株植物，他穿着宽大的白色衬衫和浅色长裤，现在正忙着填土到花盆里，他连铲子也不用，直接用手捧着土壤，放进盆中拍实。<br/>
里奥知道迟早要打招呼，这步逃不掉。他走过去，两人中间隔着三米左右距离。<br/>
“上午好。”里奥说。<br/>
侍弄植物的男人用胳膊抹了下额头，手上沾着的泥土掉下些碎屑，他抬头去看声音的来源。<br/>
里奥第一次看见他的正脸，一开始他还不明白自己见到的画面意味着什么，他忽然呆滞了，然后觉得惊慌，就在声音在喉咙中挣扎着要发声时，对方开口了。<br/>
“里奥？”金发男人迟疑地问道。他从地上站起来，里奥的目光追随着他。<br/>
南多。<br/>
里奥在心里喊着，却说不出话。他的嗓子堵住了，而对方似乎想伸出手来，似乎是想拥抱他，但犹豫一下又抽回去了。<br/>
正要去上班的塞斯克走出门来，见到金发男人便招呼道：“早上好，”他走到里奥旁边，“这是我昨天提到的，我男朋友里奥，里奥，这是我们的邻居费尔南多。”<br/>
“费尔南多什么？”里奥仓皇开口，未经思考就这样说道。<br/>
“费尔南多·托雷斯。”对方答道。他伸出手，想和里奥握手，却发现手上都是泥土，只得讪讪地收回去。<br/>
“你好。”他说。<br/>
“……你好，”里奥挤出这句话，“厨房里，我——烧了水。”他匆匆转身走回房子，塞斯克并未发现异常，里奥听见他还在同托雷斯说话。<br/>
南多、南多。<br/>
费尔南多·托雷斯。<br/>
过了这么多年，里奥第一次知道他的全名。讽刺的是，还是自己现在的男友告诉他的。<br/>
塞斯克拿着车钥匙走回房子，站在门口说道：“我走了，里奥。”<br/>
里奥抬起头，挤出微笑：“路上小心。”</p><p>*<br/>
房子里寂静无声，满是杂音。<br/>
灰尘随着光线静悄悄地溜走了，又好像轰鸣似的落在地板上。<br/>
里奥站在厨房里，自从塞斯克出门后他一直保持着这个姿势，动都没动过。<br/>
同样的情景也发生在相邻的房子中，托雷斯带着满手的泥土站在浴室里，忘了打开水龙头去洗。<br/>
天气太好，不适合伤感，不适合回忆，不适合有这样的情绪起伏。<br/>
托雷斯透过敞开的门向窗户外看，两家的房子是并排的，这里并不能看到里奥那边，他却还是忍不住看了过去。<br/>
他和过去不一样了。托雷斯想。他记得五年前里奥灵动的眼睛，好奇，又不擅长掩饰自己的情绪，时常露出孩子般不服输的神情，现在眉宇间多了沉静，也不再轻易流露出情绪了，但他可以对自己发誓，刚刚的里奥在见到他时和自己一样慌乱。<br/>
他终于打开水龙头，让水冲洗掉手上的泥土。<br/>
对于托雷斯来说，原本简单的事情只因为一件事变复杂了：里奥有了男朋友，那个同自己打过招呼，名为塞斯克的人是他的男友。<br/>
他一动不动地站着，在许多种设想和假设从脑海中无意义地飘过后，他最终选择唯一现实的那种：躲开。里奥有了喜欢的人，他不能纠缠下去。<br/>
他不能吗？<br/>
他可以假设里奥喜欢那个人胜于自己吗？<br/>
仅仅是这样一个想法就让他烦躁不已，他忙乱地在房子中胡乱翻找，以至于好半天之后才明白他在找车钥匙。<br/>
在这栋房子里，在距离里奥如此近的距离里，要求他对此无动于衷，假装什么都没发生吗？<br/>
他可以对很多事忍让，但有些人让他没办法无动于衷。<br/>
所以这就是拆散别人的借口了吗？<br/>
他站在无法找到钥匙和出口的房子中，徒劳地问自己不愿回答的问题。<br/>
一瞬间他竟产生了荒唐的想法，要卖掉这栋刚买的房子，但转念便放弃了，他不可能如此轻易就放弃与里奥近距离相处的机会，即使他可能没有勇气做任何事，但他不敢确定。<br/>
半小时后，托雷斯开车出门，天色晚了也没回来。<br/>
*<br/>
在厨房中和塞斯克道别后，里奥依旧站在那里发呆，没多久，他看见邻居家那辆白色越野车开了出去，之后的几天里再没见到那车回来，隔壁也没有过一点声响，里奥晚上去超市买东西，回来时也从没见过那里亮着灯。黑暗中的房子如同被夜色吞没了一般。<br/>
相比于五年前忽然分离时的惊慌和焦虑，里奥心里虽有波澜，却知道他迟早会回来——他不会离开。里奥对此深信不疑，正如相信自己也不会离开一般。<br/>
里奥如旧地过着自己的生活，拍照，处理照片，发给网站和杂志社。这期间南多的房子一直悄无声息，他默不作声地等着，心里却焦急起来——你能躲到哪儿去呢？难道你还认为自己躲得开吗？<br/>
*<br/>
一个星期里，塞斯克回来了两次。他在晚饭时到家，里奥却习惯了一个人吃饭，已经提早吃完了，于是陪他在餐桌旁坐着，聊了几句公司的事后，言语归于沉寂，里奥打开电视，远远地听着里面的新闻，减少沉默带来的煎熬。<br/>
他们默然坐在餐桌旁，塞斯克对付着眼前的食物，里奥出于礼节和莫名的愧疚坐在一旁陪他。仿佛失去了对他的热情和爱，他就应当对塞斯克更好一般。<br/>
那餐饭吃得淡然无味，期间唯一有了些色彩的是塞斯克接了个电话，他看了眼来电显示，用生疏礼貌的语气说了句“你好”，餐厅安静，里奥清楚听见听筒那边有个男人的声音大大咧咧地说道：“亲爱的你在哪儿？现在能过来吗？你都不知道我有多惨，现在我——”<br/>
塞斯克忽然变了脸色，恼怒地一边站起身一边说道：“你怎么没用自己的手机？等一下再说，你那边太吵——”<br/>
可听筒中的声音并不吵，里奥听得一清二楚。<br/>
塞斯克匆匆拿着手机去了客厅另一端的露台上，里奥坐在餐桌旁，看着耀眼的灯光在冰箱门上反射出细长条的亮光，垂着眼，支起胳膊，额头抵在交错的手上。<br/>
里奥不记得这是塞斯克第多少次接到这样的电话——之前的电话并不让他这样慌乱，想来是因为那时对方用的都是自己的手机，所以塞斯克会走到另一个房间接听，但也会有这样的时候，对方用别人的手机打来，塞斯克一接起来就手忙脚乱，气得不行。<br/>
以前里奥心中还会有些醋意，毕竟他和塞斯克是恋人，塞斯克若和别人有了瓜葛，他当然会不满。时间久了，那层不满逐渐剥落，里奥甚至希望塞斯克挑明他喜欢上了其他人，希望两人能分开。可他却顾忌着，从未提及。<br/>
塞斯克挂断电话回来，拿起钱包和钥匙匆忙向门外走，说到：“抱歉，里奥，公司有事叫我回去，今天怕是要通宵了，你先睡吧，不用等我。”<br/>
他匆匆走过餐厅，在里奥脸上留下仓促一吻，里奥回答没关系，让他注意休息，然后独自听着汽车的引擎声响起，而后消失在夜色里，接下来万物重归寂静。<br/>
里奥关掉餐厅的灯，张开双臂抻了个懒腰，放松般长出一口气。<br/>
*<br/>
三年前，在他们正式开始交往的那天，里奥给了塞斯克一打照片。<br/>
“我做好后期了，现在都送给你啦。电子版我也发到你的邮箱里了。”<br/>
他们坐在常去餐厅的角落里，现在是下午茶时间，两人都只简单点了甜品和热茶。里奥把两人出去玩时为塞斯克拍的照片洗好后交给他，对自己的作品十分满意。<br/>
塞斯克接过照片，惊讶极了。眼前的人年纪虽小，却竟能拍出这样美的照片，这实在出乎他的预料。他曾看过里奥的照片，但因为没有对比，只觉得蛮好看罢了，这一次看到他为自己拍的照片，塞斯克忽然觉得前十九年根本没拍过照片似的。<br/>
“我第一次知道自己的照片还能拍得这么好看，”塞斯克赞叹道：“还只是在湖边随便拍的几张，你都能拍得这么美。”<br/>
“也要做后期啦，”里奥说，“不然还是难看。”<br/>
“太厉害了……”塞斯克还在说着，翻来覆去地看了会儿照片，忽然想到什么，问道：“你电脑里还留着备份吗？我的照片。”<br/>
“没有啊，都发到你邮箱里了。”<br/>
“为什么不留？因为太讨厌我了？”塞斯克笑道。<br/>
“需要赚稿费的照片我当然有备份，但私人性质的照片……我一般不留的。”他答道，迟疑了一下。<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“也没什么原因，习惯了。”里奥抿了口茶，他在撒谎时总是不太舒服。<br/>
塞斯克看着他，大着胆子说到：“那——留一次怎么样？只留一张？”<br/>
他眼中的热切和爱意过于明显，里奥忽然退缩了，他转头去看桌子上的热茶，急于结束话题般答应道：“可以啊，那我把邮箱的直接下载到电脑里就好了。”<br/>
“不够好，”塞斯克说，从桌子对面坐到里奥这边来，打定主意要把话说清楚，“只留着照片还不够。”<br/>
里奥不会明知故问下去，他明白塞斯克要说什么，于是更想躲开。但他坐在角落里，已经被夹在墙和桌子中间了，根本没有地方可以躲。塞斯克越靠越近，并伸出一只手臂环着里奥的腰，还没等里奥拒绝，他的亲吻已经落在脸颊上了，然后便探寻地看着里奥的表情。<br/>
“好啦，别闹了。”里奥勉强笑着答道，想要当作这是个玩笑般推开他，塞斯克却并不领情，他的手一意孤行地固定在里奥的腰上紧紧搂着他，说道：“你知道我是认真的。”<br/>
听了这话，里奥浑身一震，他转头去看塞斯克，震惊又为难，几秒过后，他忽然露出微笑，眼中出现难以掩饰的哀伤和冷清。<br/>
“我知道你的好意，谢谢你，但这样不会有什么好结果，我不想让你扫兴……我们别说这个啦。”<br/>
“你喜欢我，”塞斯克忽略他的话，用笃定的语气下结论道，继而又问：“我知道你喜欢我，你敢否认吗？”<br/>
里奥微张着唇瓣，无法答话。他确实喜欢他，谁会不喜欢他呢？在他哑口无言的时候，塞斯克不再犹豫了，他更紧地搂着里奥的腰，不由分说地亲吻着他。<br/>
*<br/>
一个星期后，邻居家白色的大房子再次有了声响。<br/>
不仅是托雷斯回来了，里奥还听见其他的汽车引擎声，继而人声愈发热闹，似乎在举办聚会。<br/>
里奥心下好奇，想知道南多为什么举办了派对，他们的派对又是什么样的。他从窗里望出去，只见邻居家的院子里已经开始在摆烧烤架了，几箱啤酒被陆续从车里搬出来，小孩子们在院子里跑来跑去，大人们一边说笑、准备着食物，一边看着乱跑的孩子们。<br/>
里奥正好奇着，塞斯克回来了——他最近回家的时间越来越没规律了。塞斯克停好车，向院子里走，托雷斯忽然跑了过去，和他说了些什么，里奥惊慌不已，生怕托雷斯在邀请他和塞斯克参加他们的派对，塞斯克听了对方的话，热情地笑了，答复了几句，很快回到房子里，一推门就问里奥道：“亲爱的，你吃饭了吗？我们去南多家的派对好不好？他说他请了朋友来，正在办搬了新家的派对呢，你和我一块儿过去吧，挺热闹的，他们还准备了烤肉。”<br/>
“你想去吗？”里奥问，塞斯克如果要去，他总没理由拒绝，让托雷斯看见塞斯克单独出现在派对上也不好，仿佛自己讨厌和他见面似的。<br/>
塞斯克利落地点头：“当然去，闻起来就想流口水。我们拿上瓶好酒，现在就过去。”<br/>
一边说着话，塞斯克已经去找酒了，很快拿了一瓶回来，和里奥一起去了。<br/>
他们走进托雷斯的庭院，后者笑盈盈地走过来迎接他们，怀中抱着一个两三岁的小女孩。<br/>
“谢谢你们过来，我先介绍一下吧，这是萨伊达。”<br/>
“谢谢你们——过来——”萨伊达学着托雷斯的话，奶声奶气地说，一边伸出肉肉的小手去摸里奥的鼻子。<br/>
“她是我朋友比利亚的孩子。”托雷斯说，塞斯克喜欢小孩子，伸出一根手指和萨伊达握手。<br/>
“你的手……像小鱼……”萨伊达说，也不知道自己说的对或不对，忽然害羞起来，把头埋进托雷斯怀里。<br/>
“她喜欢你呢，”托雷斯笑道，带着里奥和塞斯克走进自家院子，将比利亚和他的妻子帕特里希介绍给两人，继而他们又认识了托雷斯的其他朋友，包括大卫·路易斯，一个头发又卷又蓬的年轻人，以及胡安·马塔，一个笑容很温和的男人，托雷斯介绍了自己的朋友后，很快就被另外两个孩子缠住了，小家伙们抱着他的腿闹了起来，托雷斯动弹不得，怀中还抱着萨伊达，只能告诉里奥和塞斯克不要客气，在派对上玩儿得开心点儿，他暂时不能陪他们说话了。<br/>
这样正合了里奥的心意，他不想在塞斯克、在有任何其他人在场的情况下和托雷斯聊天，他惧怕别人会一眼就看出他们的关系，然后牵扯出那段过去。幸而托雷斯的朋友都很可爱，里奥和他们很聊得来。吃饭时他被比利亚的另一个女儿缠住，比利亚好不容易才哄回去，由此他和比利亚以及他妻子聊起天来，和托雷斯也没多少交流，他们只说过几次场面话，里奥不敢看他的眼睛，不明白为什么他仍旧能笑盈盈地看着自己——在知道他已经是另一人男友的情况下。<br/>
很快，梳着蓬蓬头的大卫·路易斯被小孩子们缠住，他们爬到他身上，揪他的头发，或坐在他膝盖上，被他的鬼脸逗得咯咯直笑；胡安和托雷斯一面安静地说话，一面烤着肉，塞斯克也加入进来，三人聊得很开心，肉也很快烤好了。托雷斯把烤好的第一批放到一旁的托盘中，对比利亚说让他先拿过去，和帕特里西亚、里奥还有孩子们先吃，然后叫着路易斯的名字，让他也赶快过来趁热吃。<br/>
里奥和比利亚聊得开心，说着说着，他们自然聊到派对的主人身上，从谈话中里奥得知他们是高中同学，里奥原本无意去问更多，却忽然听到比利亚说托雷斯高中毕业后就没再恋爱过。<br/>
“没毕业的时候他太受欢迎了，学校里不分男女，追他的人从走廊这边排到那边——”<br/>
“别胡说，哪有那么夸张？”托雷斯正好去取啤酒，听见比利亚的话，这样说了句。<br/>
“还不承认，等着跟你约会的人每天排一个都能排出一整年来，那个叫什么的来着，那个拉莫斯，见了你就亲……”<br/>
“我们是朋友，”托雷斯无奈解释道：“再说，拉莫斯见了谁不亲？他亲伊戈尔的时候多的都数不过来了，伊戈尔那张脸迟早被他给亲破了……”<br/>
路易斯大声嚷着，说调料没有了，让托雷斯去拿，后者刚一走，比利亚立刻接上话：“别听他胡说，他那时候就是被求约会的人整天包围，后来我们琢磨着他大概变了态了，过于自恋所以谁都瞧不上了，在那之后就没恋爱过……”<br/>
“有没有你这么说话的？”比利亚的妻子帕特里希开口了，“介绍自己朋友跟别人竟然这么说，里奥会留下什么样的印象啊？”<br/>
“很神奇的印象。”里奥跟着笑了，暗自惊讶，托雷斯在高中毕业后没再恋爱过，真和自己有关吗？<br/>
吃过饭后，天色渐渐暗了，客人们一一离去，路易斯当晚不走，他这几天有了假期，打算赖在托雷斯这儿蹭饭，还美名其曰说是陪他，让他这个“万年单身的笨蛋不至于每天都对着墙说话”，作为邻居，塞斯克和里奥自然走得晚，他们帮着收拾了东西。<br/>
就这样过去了一晚上，里奥和托雷斯也没说上多少话。<br/>
临走时两人和托雷斯告别，然后走向自家的那边。走着走着，塞斯克的手机响了，他接听来电，一边目不斜视地走进自己庭院，也没注意身后的人。里奥慢了脚步，回头去看托雷斯，他跟在他们身后送他，眼见塞斯克走得远了，里奥刚想告诉托雷斯不用送了，哪知托雷斯忽然收起笑容，仓促说道：<br/>
“我从没忘记你。”<br/>
那句话说的太快，他忽然没了一整晚从容的模样，几近失魂落魄。<br/>
里奥一惊，托雷斯的眼睛在窗子透出的光线中被照亮，他自己似乎也被刚刚的话吓了一跳，他原无意这样说，只是忽然有了和里奥单独相处的机会时急着想要说些什么，而这句话就这样溜了出来。<br/>
听了那几个音节，里奥的心脏抑制不住地加快跳着，他不能再耽搁下去，很快塞斯克就会奇怪为什么他还没回来，于是他只能低头，疾步走回房子。临转身前，托雷斯确切无误地听见他说了一句“我也是”。<br/>
几天后的早上，里奥在凌晨醒来后再睡不着，去了花园，在那里偶然遇到同样无法成眠的托雷斯。<br/>
然后他们在五年后再次拥有对方，再无那时的天真和无虑，满心沉重。</p><p>*<br/>
五年前<br/>
*</p><p>年轻人就该冒险——里奥不知道从哪儿听了这句话，于是他在高中毕业后独自买了机票，带上一堆所谓专业的徒步装备，选了一片陌生的土地，开始了他所谓的毕业旅行。<br/>
旅行开始了三天，他咬牙切齿地认为，那句话应该改成“年轻人就该惜命”——去安全的地方、安全地和小伙伴们一起玩耍，而不是被瘦骨嶙峋的狼惊吓、被坏掉的鞋子拖累、崴了脚，被不知名的蚊虫咬伤，眼睛上肿的连路都看不见。<br/>
沮丧透顶、性命堪忧的十七岁。<br/>
里奥爬上树，郁闷地坐在树干上——短时间内他不会下树了，如今他的脚破了、眼睛肿了，再出现个小狼崽都可能干掉他，他可不要白白变成晚餐，他只想歇一会儿，有人来就求救，没人来，他就……他明天就打电话求救——假如还有信号和电的话。<br/>
毕竟是自己夸下海口说要一个人出来玩儿的，轻易就认输、被救援队接走，简直没有更丢脸的了。<br/>
这是棵很大的树，里奥倚着其中一根很粗的树干，靠在那儿歇着。几个小时后，精疲力尽的他睡着了，在梦里吃掉了大盘大盘流着油汁的烤肉，他吃得过于欢畅，伸手去拿另一块时，忽然从树上翻身掉了下去。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊——”<br/>
里奥在梦中从餐桌旁掉进深渊，他身下有软绵绵的东西，里奥条件反射以为是遇到了熊——没错他是严肃的，这片林子是有熊出没的，一边叫喊着一边去看熊的脸，却发现那不是熊，而是一个被他吓了一跳的金发男孩。<br/>
里奥停顿一下。<br/>
“啊啊啊啊啊——”<br/>
“你还喊！”对方忍无可忍叫道：“你砸到我身上我都没出声，你倒喊个没完，看清了我的脸之后停了一下还接着喊？”<br/>
“不不不不不——”里奥慌忙解释着：“我第一遍喊是以为掉在熊身上了，你知道，那个什么棕熊，他们这儿的品种，我第二遍喊是因为太不好意思了，竟然砸到你身上了……”<br/>
“你、你快起来吧……”男孩说，里奥低头，注意到他们别扭的姿势，尴尬笑道：“我的脚磨坏了，动不了，你把我推到一边儿就成。”<br/>
“唉，”男孩叹了口气，“你又不是行李箱，推来推去算怎么回事啊。”他扶着里奥，让他坐起来，然后自己站起来，打量着他。<br/>
“我本来想问你路来着，还没等开口，你就从树上掉下来了。”<br/>
“幸好你在树下，”里奥说，“不然我直接摔在地上，非摔坏了不可，晚上只能给熊当晚餐了。”<br/>
“你的脚怎么了？”<br/>
“肿了，磨坏了，还起了水泡。你的脸怎么了？”里奥问。<br/>
金发的男孩挠挠头：“不知道被什么东西蛰了，脸都肿起来了。你的眼睛也肿了。”<br/>
两个人，一个肿了全脸，一个肿了眼睛，看上去惨得天造地设。<br/>
“你试试药水吧，我这儿有几样，但对我脸上这个都没效。”里奥从衣袋里掏出三个小瓶子，示意对方把他涂到肿的像面包一样的脸上。<br/>
“很好，我们俩都一副猪头样儿，谁也不用嫌弃谁，”男孩笑道，“可惜我没准备什么药，我忘了这些，想出门就买了一堆食物出发了。”<br/>
“你有食物？”里奥忽然来了精神，“还有吗？能不能分给我一点点？”<br/>
“剩得不多……我先给你拿点儿吧。”男孩说道，一边在自己的背包里翻找。<br/>
“谢谢！太感谢了……”里奥说，努力让说话的声音掩盖肚子叫的声音，“顺便说一句，我叫里奥。”<br/>
“叫我南多吧。”他说，拿出一罐腌肉罐头启开，把叉子递给里奥，让他自己捧着吃。<br/>
里奥带了药水，南多带了食物，两人商量一下后决定一同赶路。此刻南多的脸肿的像猪头一样，里奥十分担心他没有药水会随时毙命，而里奥磨坏了脚又没有吃的东西，南多也在怀疑如果没有自己的食物，里奥会随时挂掉。<br/>
既然从树上滚了下来，现在又有了新的同伴，里奥就没理由再回树上了，南多在湖边找到一处突兀的高地，在那里支起帐篷，然后和里奥商量着接下来应该向哪个方向走——但他们出发的前提是，里奥的脚要好起来，南多的脸也是。</p><p>*<br/>
五年后的现在<br/>
*</p><p>塞斯克早上出门上班时，正巧托雷斯在院子里修一辆儿童自行车。塞斯克看着新鲜，问他在干什么，托雷斯解释说这是比利亚家的小公主留下的，托雷斯答应她要把车子变成很特别的样子，正在想方设法在合适的地方放装饰。<br/>
“你也是够有耐心了，这么细的活儿也能干，”塞斯克说，“我和里奥都笨手笨脚的，什么也干不了。”<br/>
“说到里奥，这几天好像没看见他，他出门了？”托雷斯问。<br/>
“没有呢，他心情不好，前天就跑到帐篷里住去了。”<br/>
“帐篷？”托雷斯问。<br/>
“嗯，他心情不好就跑到后面林子里去，搭个帐篷住在那儿，没事，他过两天就好了，拿着吃剩的压缩饼干和罐头什么的，穿着皱巴巴的衣服从帐篷里钻出来……”<br/>
托雷斯不再问了。</p><p>*<br/>
五年前<br/>
*</p><p>里奥醒来时，听见帐篷外有噼啪的响声，他拨开帐篷的缝隙向外看，南多已经醒了，正在笼火。<br/>
他浑身酸痛，不想起床。之前他在树上呆了太久，浑身都不舒服，如今好不容易能安下心来睡个安稳觉，身体仍没恢复过来。<br/>
他跌回梦里，又睡了一会儿，再次醒来时，他直直地看着外面，冰凉的空气让他打颤，却也觉得心旷神怡。这里湖水碧绿，群山围绕，寂静无声，只有鸟兽为伴，湖畔尽头远在遥不可及的地方，那里伫立着肃穆的雪山，寂静和空灵让这里恍若仙境。<br/>
里奥穿好衣服，爬出帐篷，一瘸一拐走到火堆旁。<br/>
“你醒了，”南多向他微笑，“很快就能吃饭了。”<br/>
里奥回应了一声，看着他仍旧肿胀的脸庞觉得焦虑，南多的眼睛肿得只剩下一条缝，额头和脸颊都肿得鼓了起来，也看不出昨天里奥为他擦得药有没有用，今天或许应该加大药量了。<br/>
“明天你起床的时候，能不能也叫我一声？我一直睡到这时候，醒了就吃饭，全辛苦你一个人了。”<br/>
“你的脚不方便，过几天吧。”南多说。<br/>
两人坐在火堆旁吃着简易早餐，一些压缩饼干加烤热的罐头——罐头里装的是冷肉，虽然可以吃，但几天来两人已经受够又冷又腻的罐头味道了，南多干脆把肉挖出来、穿在树枝上烤好，味道多少改善了些。<br/>
吃过饭后，里奥照常拿起药剂浸湿的棉布敷着南多的脸，药剂刺痛的感觉很明显，南多咧着嘴，不时发出“嘶——”的一声。<br/>
“疼吗？”里奥放下手，问道。<br/>
“越来越疼了……”他吐了下舌头说，“但是能忍住。”<br/>
里奥狠下心继续，轻手轻脚地用新的棉花沾了药水，涂在他脸上。<br/>
“你看上去糟糕透顶，”里奥说，“连你妈都认不出你是她儿子了。”<br/>
“赶快好起来吧，这药可真够呛。”<br/>
“我觉得这没用，”里奥说，“我刚才找了一会儿，包里有一瓶药，我也不太清楚它到底能干嘛，但我看说明说上说有消炎、消肿的作用，你要不要试试？”<br/>
“求之不得，给我砒霜我都吃，”南多说，“脸都变成这样了，也没办法变得更糟了。”<br/>
里奥拿出药和水，告诉他每次一片，每天只能吃一次。<br/>
出门旅行时，里奥带了完善的一切，从帐篷到药箱，从换洗衣服到过滤水的水壶，他当然也带了数量惊人的食物，可他没考虑到自己更大的食量和崴了脚这两件事，如今食物吃光，寸步难行，幸好碰上了同样旅行的南多，也幸好他带了足够多的食物。<br/>
里奥的眼睛很快消肿了，南多的脸却没有。为南多擦好药之后，他肿胀的脸庞看起来更可怕了，药水是蓝色的，于是他整个人都像一头变异的海狮一样。两个病号互相为对方擦药，处理好了南多的脸，南多开始为里奥的脚踝换药、清洗、涂药，为他包新的纱布——不仅崴了脚、被虫子叮咬，他的脚还被石头割伤了，开了好大一条血淋淋的口子。<br/>
“你迷信吗？”一边为里奥包纱布，南多一边说道：“你有没有想过，如果你什么药、什么绷带都没带，说不定就不会划伤脚了。”<br/>
“我完全赞同你说的，”里奥幽幽说道，“你什么药水都没带，但脸肿的像榴莲一样，这说明你应该带一个榴莲在身上，脸就不会肿了。”<br/>
南多笑了起来，摇摇头，继续为里奥绑绷带。<br/>
开过了玩笑，他们商量起午饭吃什么——两人都有伤在身，情绪也不高，他们没什么事可讨论，眼下只有三餐能让他们打起精神。<br/>
因为住在湖边，两人说着说着就提到了鱼，南多取了罐头里的肉做饵，用一根掰过的回形针做鱼钩，然后用细线和树枝做成简易鱼竿，在湖边的一块大石头上开始了垂钓。<br/>
石头的位置距离里奥有些远，他们也没办法说话。南多专心钓鱼，里奥专心想着自己的脚什么时候能好，然后好尽快赶路。南多的包中固然有食物，但也不能支撑太久，他们需要尽快赶路，走出这没有公路、不见人影的鬼地方。<br/>
如果能选择，里奥再也不要自导自演荒野求生了。虽说这地方还挺美……<br/>
“上帝啊！”南多忽然叫了起来，里奥抬眼望过去，他钓到了一条鱼，现在正手忙脚乱地把鱼用衣服扣住，在里奥听不到的地方，南多紧张地低声重复着“抱歉抱歉抱歉抱歉……”他一边把鱼扣在衣服下面，一边用手去摸旁边的一块石头，里奥远远坐在上百英尺外，也开始觉得担心了，他忽然希望南多没拿住石头，希望那鱼跳回水中。<br/>
南多的左手还按住衣服下的鱼，他要砸到鱼，也要确保不砸到自己的手，但鱼挣扎得太厉害，南多狠心举起石块，但砸下去的同时，毫无经验的他在石头落地的一瞬间手滑了，眼睁睁地看着鱼跳进湖水中。<br/>
湖边的南多和远远地坐在坡地上的里奥同时松了一口气。<br/>
他抬头，看见里奥在看他，便拎着衣服走了过来。<br/>
“鱼跑了。”他说，觉得很轻松。<br/>
“那真好。”里奥笑道，以同样轻松的声音回答。<br/>
“……其实我可以再去捉一次。”<br/>
“别去，”里奥说，“我们还是吃罐头吧。”<br/>
嘴上说着要这个要那个，实际动手的时候，两人都发现他们根本不敢下手。<br/>
尽管里奥这样说，南多还是在可怜的午餐后去找食物了，他带回来了一些不知名的红色果子，这些果子有的没什么味道，有的特别酸涩，虽说不好吃，但吃些压缩饼干和罐头之外的东西好歹也能让口腔好受一些。两人对坐着吃果子，猜着自己下一颗吃的是什么味道，多数时候他们俩都被酸的说不出话，但偶尔也会有一两颗是甜的。<br/>
果子不好咬，吃过一会儿，南多就去睡午觉了。现在他们的首要任务是让自己的脸和脚恢复，实在没有什么其他的事可做。<br/>
睡觉之前，南多就看见里奥背对着自己坐在帐篷外面，也不知道在干嘛，他的动作慢悠悠的，像只小松鼠。而南多醒来时，他发现里奥还保持着原来的坐姿，他爬出帐篷，问里奥在干什么，里奥献宝似的抬起手，把六七个有牙印的果子递给南多。<br/>
“这些是甜的，”他仰头对南多微笑，“甜的要命，甜不死人不要钱，不要介意上面有我的牙印，我总要咬一小口才知道它们是什么味道。”<br/>
南多有些缓不过神，向来只有自己对别人好的份，忽然接受别人的好意，感觉像是得到了不配拥有的东西似的，虽然不过是几颗果子。<br/>
“那——我们一人一半吧，”他说，想要只拿一半，里奥却把它们都塞进他手里。<br/>
“快拿着，我的腿动不了，这几天都是你跑来跑去，几个果子也不收，我可要生气了。”<br/>
南多咧着嘴笑了，然后脸部的肿胀让他立刻疼得捂住脸。<br/>
*<br/>
里奥的脚在几天后有了好转，为了不让肌肉萎缩，现在他每天都会在南多的搀扶下走上一会儿，他已经厌倦整天不是坐着就是躺着了。<br/>
扶着一个腿脚有伤的人慢步走来走去是件很无聊的事，南多有耐心，也不介意，只管搀扶着里奥边走边聊，两人都喜欢足球，说起球赛和球员时头头是道，说上一个小时也停不下来。里奥走累了，南多就把他扶回湖边，他喜欢坐在那儿，拿着相机各个角度拍着眼前的湖和山还有蓝天，但他知道相机的电要节省着用，所以多数时候他都在观察着角度和光线，用手指比划出相框，看着哪个角度可能会很美，确定了再把相机拿出来拍几张，然后匆匆关掉。<br/>
南多还不熟悉附近的地形，一出去找食物就会走很久。他不在的时间里，里奥找到了新的事做，他找出自己和南多换下的衣服，以不舒服的姿势坐在湖边洗着。腿脚没恢复，他坐在湖边的姿势也奇怪，他知道这别扭的坐姿不会让他好受多久，于是趁着还有力气的时候先洗了南多的外套、T恤和长裤，等到开始洗自己的衣服时，里奥已经累了，没了力气，只对付着揉搓几下，就当做是洗好了。<br/>
南多回来，看见里奥在湖边坐着，手中拿着衣服，嘴里念念有词，他悄声走过去，听见里奥嘟嘟囔囔说道：“别怪我们，千万别责怪我们，这也是没办法，我没用洗衣粉，连肥皂都没用，绝对没有化学制剂……但衣服上好像有，要是给你添了麻烦，千万原谅我们……”<br/>
“你在说什么呀？”南多问。<br/>
里奥吓了一跳，他松开手，衣服在水上漂走了，里奥赶快扯着袖子把衣服拽回来。<br/>
“你吓了我一跳，”他说，“我在求湖先生别怪我们污染了他。但我没用洗衣粉什么的，污染应该很小吧，顶多是衣服上的化学品……化学纤维什么的。”<br/>
看着南多忍着笑的表情，里奥“哼”了一声，“有什么好笑的，你都没有对自然的敬畏之心吗？”<br/>
“我敬畏你。”南多乐了，把里奥洗好的衣服搭在树枝上晾好，然后走回湖边，笼火、准备晚饭。<br/>
*<br/>
湖边没有野兽，除了松鼠和兔子，里奥什么都没看见。住在这里固然不用担心饮用水（里奥带了可以过滤水的水壶），只是湖边昼夜温差大，晚上睡觉时总是不太暖和。两人带的都是有防潮垫和被子一体的睡袋，正好一个拉锁在左，一个拉锁在右，在受够了晚上躺下时就浑身发冷、第二天早上也全身发凉的感觉后，里奥提议他们把睡袋的拉锁打开，两人靠得近一点儿还能暖和些，而且他们还要把所有衣服都压在被子上，这样就不会太冷了。<br/>
南多同意了，但他们实施这个主意时，南多立刻发现自己成了占了便宜的那个——里奥的体温比他高，自己身上太冷了。<br/>
“不行，这样你也会被我带冷的，就这样睡吧，快把脚拿回去。”<br/>
“你的脚都要冷成冰块了，多难受啊，”里奥惊讶，“都什么时候了还客气，你再过来点儿。”<br/>
“别，真会把你也弄得浑身发冷的，你快躺回去。”<br/>
“我不，”里奥的倔脾气上来了，“快过来，都这么冷了，你跑那么远，想被冻死吗？”<br/>
“我是怕你冻着，也怕你觉得别扭。”南多说。<br/>
“我不怕别扭，我怕冻死，第二天还要给你收尸，怪麻烦的。”<br/>
南多笑了，他靠近里奥，里奥侧过身面对他，然后大大咧咧地把手脚都搭在南多身上。<br/>
“这样就暖和了，笨蛋。”里奥说。<br/>
“完蛋了，我要脸红了。”南多说。<br/>
里奥大笑起来，在南多身上捶了两下，“你的脸本来就肿得红了。”</p><p>*<br/>
五年后的现在<br/>
*</p><p>相对于塞斯克久久不回家，更让里奥觉得难受的是，他带着一身酒气回家。<br/>
出版社的人给里奥打了电话，商量他的第一本摄影集的出版事项，他们就细节谈论了四个小时，说得口干舌燥，里奥更是觉得天旋地转，他的照片一直都是在报刊、杂志和网络上发表，结集出版还是第一次，回到家后里奥心里还隐隐激动着，他把最新拍的照片分类好，从里面选出打算刊登的一部分。筛选了两个小时，他又自己动手排版起来，这倒不是他要做的活儿，只是他希望编辑能更好理解他希望自己的作品以什么形式呈现。<br/>
就这样忙到夜里十二点，里奥才进了卧室。<br/>
塞斯克已经五天没回家了，而里奥也没和与自己只相隔几十英尺的南多再有过联系，虽然塞斯克已经出轨，但他并不想欺骗塞斯克什么。<br/>
他累了，躺在床上没多久就睡着了。而在夜色正沉的时候，里奥感觉到有人在亲吻自己，他太困了，也来不及思考，以为自己在梦里，继而他闻到刺鼻的酒味，里奥睁开眼，发现这不是梦境，塞斯克正在吻他，并迷迷糊糊地将手向下伸去。<br/>
“你喝多了，”里奥攥住他的手，“睡觉去。”<br/>
他们已经太久没有过性爱，或许一年，或许更久，里奥记不清了。他在外面有了人，自己也不必和他亲密了。<br/>
“我喜欢你……”塞斯克低声说着，手被攥住，他仍旧迷糊地吻着里奥。<br/>
里奥对此并不动心。<br/>
“对，你喜欢我，因为我是杰拉德。”他醉着，里奥也就没有顾忌地说出那个名字。塞斯克不善掩饰，里奥早就知道了。<br/>
塞斯克呜咽一声，听上去痛苦不堪，“杰拉德……”他趴在里奥身上，头伏在里奥耳旁，“不，里奥，你是里奥……我不想骗你……”<br/>
他仿佛要哭了。里奥坐起身，想要把他安顿在床上，让他躺着老老实实睡觉，他却忽然抱住里奥，用力地亲吻他，并在亲吻的间隙喃喃自语，里奥可以发誓，那几个断续的音节组合起来只能是“杰拉德”。<br/>
里奥一把推开他，用力揪着他的衣领把他拽上床、让他在枕头上躺好，自己抱着被子去了客卧，第二天他还要见出版社的人，今天没功夫陪着塞斯克胡闹。</p><p>*<br/>
五年前<br/>
*</p><p>几天后，里奥让南多吃的消炎药逐渐发挥了作用，药片加上每天擦的药水，南多的脸开始逐渐消肿了。这种变化在一夜睡眠后最为明显，那天里奥先醒了，他慢慢坐起身来，想要先去把篝火点着，就在他小心地掀开被子、注意不要惊醒南多时，他看了南多一眼，忽然发现他和昨天不一样了。<br/>
“天啊，南多……”里奥低声叫道，对方的脸明显消肿了很多，鼓胀的脸颊虽然还有些发肿，却已经消去了不少，里奥忍不住伸手去摸——他每天为南多擦药，知道他的脸是什么状况，这次他把手指按压上去，发现果然皮肤不再那么僵硬了。<br/>
里奥激动地捶了一下被子，抑制着内心的狂喜，不让自己叫喊起来。这么多天的敷药、吃药之后，南多终于开始有好转了，作为提供医药并且每天为他擦药的人，里奥的成就感可想而知。<br/>
南多醒来后，自己也感觉到了变化，里奥用医药箱里的小镜子让南多看了自己现在的样子，并为他拍了照片。<br/>
接下来的几天里奥都在兴奋中醒来，每天醒来就发现南多的脸消肿了更多，而在又一天清早，里奥醒来时看见南多已经完全消肿的脸庞，心情竟然微妙地低落起来了。之前的几天他就想到过，如果南多的脸恢复正常大概会很好看，而如今他已彻底痊愈，里奥才发现南多的容貌相当迷人，配上那头金发，更是耀眼到让人惊叹。<br/>
他不做声地换好衣服，拖着脚去生火，心中不明白为什么发现南多长得好看这一事实会让自己这么抵触。<br/>
他生好火时，南多爬出帐篷，一边说里奥的脚还没好，不用特意跑出来生火，等着他来做就好了。<br/>
他穿着里奥为他洗过的白色长袖T恤和黑色长裤，里奥早就见过他穿这套衣服，原本不觉得有什么稀奇，可现在南多的脸恢复了，这让他看上去像T台上的模特一样。<br/>
“没事。”里奥答道，他已经生好了火，正用一根树枝捅着火堆。<br/>
南多熟练地从背包里找出又一瓶罐头，他们把肉罐头和水产罐头串换着吃，这几天两人找到了新的“烹饪方式”，他们把回形针摆成钩子的形状，把肉挂在上面、再把钩子穿在树枝上烤，平常他们一起烤东西时都会聊聊天，今天两人一起烤着金枪鱼鱼肉，谁也不说话。<br/>
南多原本没注意，过了一会儿，东西都烤好后他才发现里奥好像没什么胃口，刚刚也一直没说话。<br/>
“你怎么了？”他问，“刚才就不说话，现在早饭也不好好吃，不舒服了吗？”<br/>
里奥摇摇头：“没事，今天不太饿。”<br/>
“昨天也没吃多少啊，”南多说道，觉得奇怪，“你不喜欢鱼吗？还是今天心情不好？”<br/>
“我没事。”里奥勉强笑了下。<br/>
看他不想说，南多也不再问了。吃过饭后和每天一样，扶着里奥走了一会儿，让他活动一下腿脚。今天他们走的时间很短，不过十分钟，里奥就说累了，他在湖边坐下，南多困惑不解，不明白为什么他情绪低落。<br/>
两人间的气氛颇为消沉，南多逐渐发现里奥对自己的态度疏远客气了许多。仿佛不习惯他容貌的变化似的，里奥看他的眼神总是有些陌生，以前常说的玩笑话也不见了。之前睡觉时都是里奥主动靠近他，说怕他的低温体质会让他着凉，可这两天睡觉时他也没动作了，话也不说，两人之间也有了距离。<br/>
南多受不了这样的沉默，两天后的晚上，睡觉时他忍不住问道：“你生气了吗？”<br/>
里奥把头埋在被子里，听了这话，他露出头来，说道：“没有。”<br/>
“我不知道你这两天怎么了，你好像不想搭理我，话都不跟我说了。”<br/>
里奥犹豫一会儿，他也不想一直憋着这些感觉，几秒后说道：“我只是不习惯你现在的样子。”<br/>
“好不容易消肿了，不是好事吗？之前刚开始消肿时你也很高兴啊。”<br/>
“那时候……”里奥也不知道怎么说，虽不情愿，也只得慢吞吞说道：“我只是没想过你长得这么好看。”<br/>
南多呆了几秒。<br/>
“我这辈子第一次知道长得好看是缺点，你都不理我了。”<br/>
“我没有不理你，”里奥嘴硬道，“我只是觉得，你的样子变了，就不是我认识的那个南多了。”<br/>
“你可真挑剔，”南多惊讶地抬高声音，“竟然嫌弃别人长得不够难看吗？之前脸肿的像猪头一样，你反倒好像更喜欢那时候的我似的？”<br/>
“我不是嫌你长得不够难看——哎，这是什么话呀，”里奥翻过身来正对着他，“我只是说……谁知道你长得这么好看，我都看习惯之前的样子了。”<br/>
南多叹了口气。<br/>
“那我变回去？明天找个马蜂窝把头插进去？”<br/>
里奥“噗嗤”一声笑了。<br/>
“不行，好不容易消肿的，我可不要天天给你擦药水。”<br/>
南多也笑了，随后说道：“你不习惯就不习惯吧，过段时间大概就好了。”<br/>
这话正和里奥心意。两人又说了几句，互道晚安后睡了。<br/>
里奥迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿，忽然南多打了个响亮的喷嚏，然后咳嗽了半天。<br/>
“你怎么了？”里奥问，心想着他是不是着凉了。<br/>
“我没事，”他的回答带着鼻音，“睡吧。”<br/>
“你很冷吗？”里奥问。<br/>
“我不冷，没事，赶快睡吧。”南多说。<br/>
过了一会儿，里奥翻过身去，轻手轻脚地抱住他。<br/>
“我还以为我的脸恢复了，你就要一直歧视我呢。”南多说道，他翻过身来，把里奥抱进怀里。里奥为这动作吓了一跳，之前南多这样抱过他，但那时他的脸肿着，他熟悉的是原来的那个南多，可不是现在这个大帅哥。里奥别扭起来，虽说没理由推开他（就因为他长得好看所以就冷落他？），但他还是伸出手去推南多，两人闹了起来，闹够了，南多到底挨着里奥睡了，他没像刚才那样夸张地抱着里奥，只是胸膛贴着里奥的后背，左手搭在里奥腰上。<br/>
*<br/>
不怕冷的时候，两人一起坐在帐篷外等流星——想等到却也不容易，唯独有那么一两次，偶尔看见流星在天空滑过，两人就激动地叫喊起来，然后里奥立刻去捂南多的嘴，怕他把整个山林和湖泊都吵醒了，两人的生活无聊，鲜有有趣的事发生，一颗流星就够他们激动好久。<br/>
看过了星星，有了些困意，他们爬回帐篷里睡觉。在他们面对面侧躺着聊天的一次，对话忽然出现了空白，两人都不知道说什么，就这么直勾勾地看着对方，而就像这一切早就该发生一样，南多慢慢靠过去，吻了里奥。里奥在最初的一瞬间紧张得不敢动，随后也慢慢伸出手去，环住南多的脖子，生怕他离开。<br/>
帐篷外是明亮的月光，将小小的空间照得透亮。里奥不敢睁眼，只一味沉迷地接受着南多的吻。南多的手握着他的腰，里奥攥着那只手，清楚感觉到上面凸起的血管和纹路，他忘了亲吻的感觉，全世界只剩下南多放在他腰上暖热的手。<br/>
他想叫南多的名字，却被忽然的风声打断，细碎的石子打在帐篷上，这声音如同开关一样让南多忽然抱紧了里奥，仿佛他们并非在帐篷的保护下，而是正在赤裸的土地上，在寂静苍穹下，清冷的湖岸旁。<br/>
他们的手交缠在一起，越攥越紧，汗水濡湿了手心。结束亲吻后，南多抚慰般吻了里奥的嘴唇和眼睛，后者小心地躺着，一动不动。他们中间隔了半个巴掌的距离，一整夜没人再说话。<br/>
*<br/>
第二天醒来时，他们成功地唤起了对方的尴尬。两人无论干什么都不敢对视，干巴巴地捡着没营养的话题说，里奥和南多都心不在焉，说着说着就没话了，两人都在盼着天黑，仿佛白天没胆量做的事只要留给晚上就万事大吉。<br/>
到了睡觉时间，两人各自不做声地躺着，沉默了一会儿，里奥侧过身来，南多仿佛就在等着他这一信号似的，缓缓伸出手去，搭在里奥的腰上，迟疑几秒，里奥抱住南多接吻。<br/>
起初是试探，很快变成了缠绵，里奥用力吻着他，无法思考地将手探入南多的衣襟下。<br/>
他们吻了一会儿，南多感觉自己被撩拨得难受，而里奥还在不知死活地紧紧抱着他，让他的体温越来越高。<br/>
“里奥……”<br/>
南多的声音游移不定，更加强了里奥想要继续的决心。相反，如果南多热情地回应他，里奥十有八九会退却，可现在他看上去并不确定，里奥就更想要这样做了。<br/>
“我喜欢你，”里奥说，自己也不知是真是假，只是想要这样说罢了，只是很想吻他罢了，“我喜欢你……”他急切地说着，再度吻上南多的唇。<br/>
南多在惊讶中回吻着里奥，愈发沉迷，渐渐将里奥压在身下。而这时脑中有什么东西震颤了一下，他忽然拿下里奥紧紧环绕在他后背上的手，抬起头看着他。<br/>
“不行，里奥，我们……”他不知该怎么说，里奥坦荡的目光略带惊讶，不敢相信他竟然要拒绝他。<br/>
“‘不行’什么？”里奥心急地问。<br/>
“你还没考虑清楚……这——太仓促了。”<br/>
“你是傻瓜吗？”里奥反问，“我想这样做，你也想，有什么可考虑的？”<br/>
说罢，里奥扬起头去吻他，南多败下阵来，狂热地和他亲吻着纠缠到一起，他们的热情没有持续多久，南多忽然拽开里奥问道：“你有没有想过我们在干什么？荒郊野外、两个认识不过半个月的人，以后你想起来，真不会后悔吗？”<br/>
“为什么你想得那么多！”<br/>
“别生气，里奥，别生气，”南多软下声音，把他搂进怀里：“我只是觉得不合适，这样委屈了你。”<br/>
“我没觉得委屈，你要是不想，就算了。”里奥翻过身去，南多赶快从背后抱住他，解释道：“你别乱想，我只是怕你以后会后悔。你看起来不像是容易和别人亲近的类型，我其实很……受宠若惊，但正因为这样，我才希望你能好好考虑几天。”<br/>
南多的话很诚恳，里奥听了也受用，他刚刚确实有些冲动，或许静下心来想想也好。<br/>
“好吧。”<br/>
里奥不情愿地答道。<br/>
南多抱住他，在他脖子上轻吻一下，道了晚安。<br/>
里奥窝在南多怀里，感觉愈发暖了，更紧地抱着他，胡思乱想着睡着了。<br/>
到了半夜，两人被风声吵醒。<br/>
“风太大了。”里奥咕哝道。<br/>
“没事的，帐篷不会被吹走。”南多说。<br/>
“可这太吵了，睡不着。”里奥说。<br/>
他们沉默几秒，忽然拥抱着亲吻到一起，把刚刚考虑几天的提议抛到九霄云外，在寒风骤雨的夜里一直缠绵到天亮。</p><p>*<br/>
五年后的现在<br/>
*</p><p>塞斯克在宿醉的头痛中醒来，花了半个小时才勉强把自己打理好。<br/>
在洗脸时他惊悚地记起自己昨天回家后吻了里奥——这是他讨厌的毛病之一：竟然会对醉酒之后的事有印象。他确切地记得他毫无章法地吻了里奥，然后被里奥扯着领子拽到床的另一边安顿好。<br/>
他把客卧、书法和楼下都找了一遍，没有里奥的踪影。他抱着一点希望走去房子前面的树林，但帐篷空荡荡的，里奥并没在那儿。<br/>
塞斯克不敢打电话问他去了哪儿，不知道这时候里奥是不是还在生气，他对里奥愧疚，也不敢贸然联络。<br/>
*<br/>
里奥提前到了他要和出版社编辑见面的地方，这里是咖啡厅和书店的结合体，因为是工作日的关系所以人不多。里奥找了本书看了几分钟后忽然接到对方的电话，他说原定要出版的刊物出了问题，今天见面推迟一下，改天再约。<br/>
里奥没觉得失望，反倒松了口气。和人打交道绝不是他喜欢的工作，虽说编辑是来谈出版的事，但拖个几天，里奥也不觉得有什么。<br/>
既然出了门，就干脆多在这里打发些时间好了。<br/>
他找到一本曾在图书馆看过一半的书，一面喝着咖啡一面看着。也忘了从什么时候开始，他对和自然以及植物有关的东西都敏感起来，照片中也时常有露水、云朵、湖岸和光影的融合，有人认为镜头中没有人或动物会失去灵气，但里奥的作品仍旧很受欢迎，那些浓雾中的森林和枯叶，水天一色时孤单伫立在湖中的绿色茎秆，砂砾中的蜗牛空壳和一旁簇新的红色花朵，甚至只是泥土和树枝，在里奥的镜头下也会罩上不同的光彩。<br/>
他拿着书看了一会，书中和植物有关的内容当然不多，里奥的关注点也不在这儿，看了二十分钟，里奥确定了要买这本，他打算继续去挑几本一起带回家，刚站起身，就有个人从自己身边走过，他鲁莽地迈着大步，结结实实地撞了里奥一下，里奥没站住，踉跄一下坐回沙发上。<br/>
“不好意思——”对方赶快停下，一边道歉说，“我只顾着向前走了，您……没事吧？”<br/>
说道最后，他的话音低了下来，认出里奥是谁让他有些慌乱，脸上一副想要立刻逃走的表情。<br/>
里奥看了他几秒钟，最终疲乏地笑了。<br/>
“你好，杰拉德。”</p><p>*<br/>
五年前<br/>
*</p><p>还没睁开眼时，里奥已经红了脸。想到两人昨天做的事，他只想静悄悄穿好衣服、爬出帐篷，装作什么都没发生的样子，淡定地生火、准备早饭。但他的手刚碰到衣服，南多的声音已经响起来了。<br/>
“早上好。”<br/>
里奥一惊，没敢回头看他，立刻就被缠绵的亲吻吻了脖颈和下巴，一路吻到嘴唇。<br/>
南多紧紧环着他，让他挣脱不开。里奥再看向南多时，发现他的脸竟然也有些红。<br/>
“别看我，你再看我我都要说不出话了。”南多尴尬地笑着，“我们先把衣服换上吧。”<br/>
他自己先快手快脚地穿好衣服，然后帮里奥穿上。里奥不适应，穿衣服时还红着脸，南多也不是外向的人，这时候也不敢调笑，只能假装没看见里奥的脸红和尴尬，动作很轻地帮他穿好衣服，半是抱着他一般把脚伤还没好的里奥抱到篝火旁。<br/>
“我现在点火，你帮我把罐头里的肉挖出来穿好。”他说，一边心神不宁地隆起前一天准备好的干柴，里奥心神不宁地穿着肉。<br/>
吃饭时两人谁都不说话，里奥原以为他们要像之前那样尴尬又沉默地度过一天，没想到刚吃过饭没多久，南多却按耐不住了，征得里奥的同意后，再度把他抱回帐篷里，刚刚费力穿上的衣服也白穿了，里奥被他吻得嘴唇发肿，身体都不听自己使唤了。<br/>
他们这一小天都是在帐篷里打发的，滚过了床单，南多抱着里奥说话，他们没完没了地亲吻，里奥说嘴都快被亲破了，南多也不含糊，让里奥的身体就取而代之，留了满身的吻痕。<br/>
“我喜欢你。”<br/>
他抱着里奥，晕晕乎乎地说。里奥回复说自己也是。<br/>
喜欢已经说出口，实际上两人却都不确定这感情，到底是确实喜欢对方，还是只是被欲望蒙了眼，谁也说不清，他们在深山中住着，没有他人打扰，什么也不去想，将世俗的东西都放到一边，过一天算一天，两人都年轻，每天都在缠绵中度过，不提及现实和未来，仿佛他们住在避世的地方，就真的可以躲避尘世一般。<br/>
意料之外的，毕业旅行变成了恋爱旅行。里奥的脚伤没好，南多依旧每天扶着他在湖水边走路，他们的聊天偶尔会出现空白，每每聊到兴头上，里奥会忽然想到他的家庭和父母，心情忽然低落下去，不得不转移话题。<br/>
虽然不曾提及这些，但两人如果想着同样的事，有时会异常清晰地感觉出来，里奥和托雷斯都不提及家庭和过去，还是都暗自明白过来：他和我一样，生活的环境里是不允许这样的恋情发生的。于是对于现实两人只字不提，聊到生活琐事，聊到兴趣和好玩或离奇的际遇，唯独不谈彼此和未来。<br/>
里奥的脚伤不好，他们就不能上路。南多曾有过自私的想法，只有那么一瞬间：如果他的脚一直不好，我们就能一直呆在这里。但这不过是不切实际的幻想，假期结束后他们都要回到原本的生活和学校中。<br/>
在这之前，里奥曾有过些懵懂的感觉，知道自己对同性更有好感，但他不愿认真去想，一直迷糊着，南多已经意识到自己喜欢男孩，但一直不敢把这件事公之于众，尤其不想让亲近的人知道，他拖延着，不想考虑未来，而在这时忽然遇到这样一个人，不知是被他，还是被这种炙热的感情和感觉忽然夺了心智，认识不过半月，却已经害怕离开他了。<br/>
但分离无法避免，他和里奥没有未来。他不能对父母说出他爱着同性这样的事实，家中已经因为姐姐有过的一个女友天翻地覆地闹了好多场，他已经不敢再让父母经历另一次惊吓了。<br/>
“以后我们怎么办呢？”<br/>
一天晚上，南多终于问出这问题。他早就知道答案，只是忍不住说出口。<br/>
里奥搂着他的脖子被他抱在怀里，低声答道：“都会结婚吧，和某个还没出现的人。”<br/>
“你这样想？”南多问。<br/>
里奥点了点头，头发蹭着他的肩膀：“我们都应该这样。”<br/>
想到以后大概不会再见面，两人心中都是一紧，里奥仰头，和他吻到一起，亲吻温柔，却伤感至极。<br/>
“或许我不会结婚，我可以一个人生活。”南多说。<br/>
“那样也好，”里奥说，“与其和不喜欢的人在一起，我也宁愿自己一个人生活。”<br/>
话说到这儿，难免有些伤感。他们亲吻，代替言语，在冷风冷雨的夜里紧拥彼此。<br/>
*<br/>
里奥的脚伤一天天好转，确定他已经完全可以正常走路的那天，南多轻声欢呼了一下，然后和里奥对望，随即目光暗淡下去，他们看着对方，苦涩无奈的笑容着实难看，很快都移开了目光。<br/>
里奥的伤好了，他们没有理由继续耽搁在这里。<br/>
“如果你……如果你不是很着急，我们可以在这里再住几天。”南多小心地提出。实际上这是个很糟糕的主意，他们的食物已经不多，更多需要依靠野生的果子这类东西过活。<br/>
“好。”里奥毫不犹豫，立刻答应了他。<br/>
这大概是一辈子只有一次的机会。在这里，在没有其他人知道的地方，在隔绝了流言蜚语的地方，他们放任自己随心所欲，现在他们尽管随心所欲，但在这之后，他们会循规蹈矩，不会再让自己落入这般进退两难的境地。<br/>
依靠相机电池的最后一点电量，里奥为南多拍了几张照片，他原想多拍一些，但电量在五张照片后就支撑不住了，里奥颇为惋惜地将相机放回到包中，心想这次分别之后他大概再不能见到南多，一想到之后的几十年中他会无数次拿出那几张照片翻看，里奥心中泛起一阵遥远的酸楚。<br/>
虽然早已做好分别的打算，但他们预料中的分别是两人一同收拾好帐篷和生活用品，同行到城镇中后互道珍重，各自远走，可分离却来得猝不及防，将两人几近逼疯。<br/>
他们的食物剩得越来越少，一天两人一同出去找野生的果子，里奥走累了，歇了一会儿，南多让他待在原地等着，里奥在原地坐着休息，却等了一个多小时也没等回南多，他在焦躁不安中又等了两个小时，还是没见到南多的踪影，他着急起来，四处去找，一无所获后回到湖边的帐篷旁，他等着，以为天黑之前南多一定会回来，可他一个人等到傍晚，又等到午夜，还是不见南多的踪影。里奥急的想哭，却还是大着胆子拿着手电筒走进夜色中的山林，夜风又湿又冷，吹得他浑身发冷，他拿着因为电量减少而光线忽明忽暗的手电筒，绝望地呼喊着南多的名字，最后忍不住哭了，哑着嗓子回到帐篷中。<br/>
在走回帐篷的途中，他期盼着南多已经回去了，他已经生了火，或者在帐篷中盘着腿坐在地上，奇怪着里奥去了哪儿。<br/>
可那里一无所有。里奥回到湖边，回到帐篷中，独自一人哭着睡着了。他担心南多，他是不是遇到野兽了，是不是迷路了，他会不会受伤了？会不会遭遇了可怕的事？<br/>
他后悔下午出门时和南多分开，他不应该停下来休息，不应该任由南多一个人在树林中乱走，明明今天早上他们一同说笑着醒来，转眼间竟然只剩下了里奥一个人孤零零地住在帐篷里。<br/>
等了七天，在山林中找了七天，里奥已经没有一丁点食物了，再不上路，他只会饿死在这里。他连哭的力气都没有，心如死灰地收拾好帐篷，收拾起他和南多两个人的行李，背着过多的东西上路。他心中仍抱着期望，或许在路上，在下一个小镇中，他会和南多偶遇——他不奢求更多，只想知道他平安无事。<br/>
里奥在路上遇到两个年纪相仿的女孩，她们也是徒步旅行的，知道里奥已经饿肚子好久之后，她们赶快把自己的食物分给他，里奥问她们有没有见过一个高个子金发男孩，独自一人，没有行装，两人回答并没看见，说她们可以问问路上的其他人。三人在路上走了四天，终于走到一个小镇附近，里奥问了镇子中的人，仍旧没有得到一星半点南多的消息。他甚至去报了警，说有人失踪了，可对方问他失踪那人的姓名时，里奥竟说不出。这些天他们故意不去打探对方的生活，也不过问对方的隐私，甚至连姓名都故意没问，事到如今南多失踪，里奥想要报警，却因为不知道他的姓名而无法继续。<br/>
话虽如此，镇上的人还是到那附近的山林去搜索了一圈，他们搜查了三天，一无所获，同行的两个女孩安慰里奥说或许他已经平安离开这里了。她们的话提醒了里奥，若是乘飞机离开，南多一定要用到护照。里奥忽然想起应该翻一翻南多的行李，说不定里面有护照或者其他可以证明他身份的东西，但行李袋中什么都没有。南多习惯性将护照放在贴身夹克中，失踪那天他正好穿着夹克。<br/>
等待无望，里奥只得离开，回到家乡。在心中期盼着南多已经脱离了险境，早就平平安安回到他的国家了。<br/>
*<br/>
在那之后，里奥回到家乡。因为与南多的相遇和分离，他在一夜间变得沉默寡言。他安静地告诉父母他喜欢同性，虽然现在并没有恋人，但以后和女生在一起的希望已经绝无可能了。父母对此的回应是长久的沉默，他们不支持里奥，却也不能反对——你要如何反对一个人的爱？强迫他去爱已然没有可能，无能为力的父母不知如何是好，只得假装不知道这件事，漫长的岁月没让他们接受这件事，里奥猜测或许自己和父母之间要一直隔绝着这许多东西。里奥知道他们不喜欢，自己也从不明显地表现出任何倾向，同样也没想去恋爱。他还在想着南多。<br/>
很长一段时间里，南多都成了里奥的梦魇。不知身在何处，甚至不知生死的南多。若是他已经死了呢？在没有人知道的时候，在寂静山林里遭遇了意外，永远无声无息地沉睡在某个无人知晓的地方……<br/>
里奥不愿做这样的设想，在他的祈祷中，在他最好的设想中，南多故意以不辞而别的方式离开，他有自己的原因，这样做是最好的选择。<br/>
里奥宁愿是这样。哪怕这种方式不近人情，伤人太过，他也宁愿如此。在他的想象中，南多从容地穿过树林，在山路中走上两天两夜，走到公路上搭了车，去了城镇，周转之后去了机场，平安回家。一路上，他没有遭遇任何意外，没有被惊吓，没有受伤，也没有惧怕和惊慌，他平安回家，这就足够好了。至于他为什么会这样做，里奥不想知道原因，只希望他平安顺利。<br/>
恋爱在里奥的计划之外，他无意接受任何人，宁愿活在只有回忆的生活中。<br/>
直到塞斯克忽然出现。</p><p>*<br/>
五年后的现在<br/>
*</p><p>皮克显然没有预料到会在书店和里奥碰面，里奥已经脱口说出他的名字，他也不能装作不认识了。<br/>
“你好。”他讪讪回答道。<br/>
回了一句问好后，两人相顾无言。里奥对他微笑，眼中尽是意味不明的东西，皮克想躲，那温和的目光却灼伤着他，让他不能移动。<br/>
“最近都还好？”他没话找话问道。<br/>
“都好，”里奥微笑，他还没来得及去想，话已经出口了：“希望你和塞斯克也好。”<br/>
皮克慌张地瞪大眼睛，最终低声喃喃着听起来像是“不知道你说的是什么”，里奥等待着，等待他能真正地直面这件事，可对方只是匆忙地走了，落荒而逃。<br/>
他第一次见到皮克时是在机场，已经是两三年前的事了。那时塞斯克要出差，里奥开车送他，到机场时时间还早，两人找了个餐厅吃饭。就是在这时塞斯克接到皮克的电话，他们要一同出差，于是三人一起吃了午饭。<br/>
那顿饭上塞斯克和皮克的互动让里奥很不舒服，他感觉到了奇怪的地方，一顿饭上皮克和塞斯克交流不多，里奥却感觉自己成了外人，那时他看着杯中的茶，忽然感觉手里的刀叉太冷，他被排除在外，一瞬间他忽然有种孤立无援的恐惧感，孩子般恐惧着父母不在身边、他身旁的人也与自己无牵无挂，没有人在乎他。里奥低着头，面色惨白，他明白了，虽然他们不过是同事，虽然他们之间并没说很多话，但那种若有若无的尴尬和游丝般的微弱牵连都在提醒里奥，塞斯克将很快离他而去。他会马上成为另一人的情人。<br/>
在里奥确定他和杰拉德关系非同寻常之后，好长一段时间里他都忍不住想到最初他们见面时那两人是否已经发展成情人关系——他早知道他们欺骗他，却为了不知缘由的固执想知道他们欺骗他到何种程度，仿佛给自己带来更多伤害就是对痛苦的慰藉。<br/>
性格使然，里奥并不想挑起任何事端，他曾考虑过让塞斯克把话说清、然后干干净净地分手，可塞斯克每一次都岔开话题，或落荒而逃，他会红着脸，像做错事的孩子，支吾着，乞求地看着里奥，让他不要说下去，那时他会笨拙地岔开话题，说他要去放洗澡水了，说里奥的衣服该洗了，说他想给家里添一只宠物……里奥由着他，不去重提刚刚的话，他回到自己的工作室去独自梳理他的消沉。分不分开又有什么用？他自己并没有其他打算，搅得塞斯克这么痛苦干什么？他确实出轨了，可自己难道就是真的爱他了吗？<br/>
*<br/>
当年的毕业旅行结束后，里奥回到家乡，开学后来到巴塞罗那读书，两年后遇到塞斯克，在还没弄清状况时就被他狂热追求，里奥隐隐感到不妥，塞斯克另有所图——他们两人都另有目的，所以他们的对视会从甜蜜变成游移不定，他们的微笑会失落而尴尬，他们的谈话会无端沉默，各自陷入消极中。<br/>
里奥不知道塞斯克这样狂热追求他是因为什么，但绝不是因为恋爱，里奥知道，塞斯克只是要这样做，为了里奥不知道的原因。<br/>
陷在南多留下的幻象中太久，里奥被隐约的甜蜜和持久的失落陪伴着，塞斯克让他看到了希望，他开始努力挣扎，想要跳出和南多的回忆，开始新的生活。<br/>
接受了塞斯克，他们两人都如了愿。他们度过了漫长甜腻的时光，那时他们还没毕业，不能因为恋爱花费太多，双方家里又都不认可这样的恋情，当然也不能问家里要钱，他们总是节省着，省下钱为对方买礼物，两人共同吃着一个冰激凌，然后带着冰凉和甜腻接吻。回想起那段时光时，里奥从未感觉到日子辛苦，那时的他和塞斯克总是开心的，他们总是在笑，为微不足道的小事，为不值得一笑的事。恋爱膨胀着填满了他们的时光，时间久了，膨胀的恋情渐渐地没了重量，看穿了这场爱恋的假象一般，他们的话语少了，沉默的朋友般共同住在一个屋檐下，没多久后，塞斯克认识了杰拉德，回家的时候越来越少。<br/>
*<br/>
六点钟刚过时，里奥忽然想到自己还没吃晚饭，之前他一直忙着做照片的后期。<br/>
他洗了把脸，下楼后刚走进厨房，门铃声就响了，他走过去拉开门，不出所料地看到托雷斯站在门口。最近里奥一直躲着他，他若不主动找来，里奥似乎打算一直不露面。<br/>
“我很惹人厌吗？”他笑盈盈地站在门口，浸在夕阳金色的光芒中。<br/>
里奥笑了，看着他不说话，他永远这样温柔，这样光芒万丈。只有他自己不知道他是神的礼物。<br/>
“你怎么来了？”<br/>
“来看看你，不好吗？”托雷斯问。<br/>
他们都不说话了，一个站在门里，一个站在门外，只顾看着对方。<br/>
他们和五年前如此相似，又如此迥异。里奥已经褪去了那时的稚嫩和犹豫，岁月没有消减他的意志，反而让他锋利了棱角。只有爱情能让他迟疑，也让他一往无前。<br/>
而托雷斯实践了那时的话，若没有喜欢的人，他宁愿一人独居。他这样许下诺言，也这样做了，在五年的岁月里从未要求过任何人的陪伴，他独自一人生活，沉默着，耀眼的。他同五年前一样温和，语调轻柔，微笑迷人，骨子中却多了不可撼动的力量——他有相信和愿意为之战斗的东西，为之可与世界为敌，没有人能阻挡。<br/>
“你怎么敢再出现在我面前呢？”里奥问道，声音轻柔，情话一般，“我为你彻夜不眠，在一丝光也见不到的山林里找到天明，在下着暴雨的晚上躲着帐篷里吓得发抖，可就是不敢离开，以为你什么时候还会回来。”<br/>
“我从没想就那样离开你，”托雷斯说：“那天我们一起去找果子，你走累了，我就自己去找，附近能吃的果子都被我们摘光了，我越走越远，好不容易发现了几棵果树，赶快大把大把地都摘下来，摘了好多好多，都用衣服兜着，后来摘高处的果子时没踩稳，从山坡上滚了下去，刚摔下去的时候还有能力思考，想的都是果子都跑了怎么办，里奥要饿肚子了……”<br/>
说到这儿，南多忽然想起当时的感觉和画面，眼泪竟浮了上来，“我不想让你挨饿。”<br/>
里奥也要被他惹得哭了。他紧紧盯着南多，仿佛这样就可以阻止他再次从自己的生活里消失。<br/>
南多从山坡上摔下去后就失去了意识，等到他再次醒来时，已经是在一家医院中了，去山上徒步的人发现了他，为他叫来救护车，南多摔得很严重，最初的几天一直在昏迷，后来终于能开口时，他告诉医院的人还有另一个人在山上，可等到搜救队出发时，里奥已经抵达另一个小镇了。两人就这样错过了。<br/>
“后来我回去找你，到我们搭帐篷的地方，可你已经不在那儿了，我在那附近找你，叫你的名字，那时候我身上什么都没有，也没有帐篷，但我还是等你等了好几天，知道你不会回来了，我只好走了……”<br/>
里奥眼中满是泪水。南多和自己一样，无望地等待和寻找，一无所获后只得离开。<br/>
“我很想你。”里奥说。<br/>
也顾不得他们两人正站在门口，托雷斯忽然抱住里奥开始拥吻，仿佛要在这时将错过的五年时光都用亲吻补偿回来一般。<br/>
夏日的晚风带着凉气，两人拥吻着进了客厅中，里奥跌在沙发上，紧紧攥着托雷斯的胳膊。<br/>
“南多……”里奥别开头，唤了一声。托雷斯抬起头问道：“怎么了？”<br/>
“我们还没告诉塞斯克，他随时会回来……”<br/>
“那到我家去好了。”说着托雷斯拉着他站起来。<br/>
“南多，重点是我还没告诉塞斯克——”<br/>
“你说过他连家都不回，”托雷斯说，“他爱上别人了，不是吗？”<br/>
里奥一怔，还未来得及回答，就被托雷斯吻住。他吻着他，极尽温柔、挑逗和怜惜，里奥无法推开他，醉在亲吻中。他为什么还要顾及塞斯克？他早就背叛了自己、离开了自己不是吗？今天上午他还和杰拉德见了面，最初塞斯克把他介绍给自己时说那是他的同事，是啊，他们确实是同事，变成情人的同事……<br/>
不再去想塞斯克，里奥环住托雷斯的后背，被他吻得喘不过气时微微推开他。<br/>
“别在这儿……”<br/>
托雷斯抬起头来，不知怎么他也愣了一下，想到自己迫切的样子不由得笑了：“我刚想起来……其实我过来是邀请你去我家吃饭的，怎么忽然就变成这样了。”<br/>
“吃饭？”里奥忽然笑出声来，“吃饭？然后你差点吃了我？这是什么道理呀？”<br/>
“快走，里奥，锅还热着呢，”托雷斯也笑了，站起身来后拉起里奥，“就等着你过去然后一样样拿出来摆好呢。”<br/>
里奥跟着他一起去了托雷斯的房子。那天塞斯克并未回家，托雷斯为里奥准备了丰盛的晚饭，他们聊着相遇时只有罐头和果子可吃的日子，聊着分离之后的日子，那些话语积攒了五年，无人可说，只有对方知道。晚上里奥住在托雷斯家，夜色沉沉时他们亲吻做爱，万物初醒时他们刚刚睡去。<br/>
*<br/>
中午醒来时，里奥枕在托雷斯的胳膊上，这样的睡姿与五年前相差无几，仿佛他们仍睡在狭小的帐篷中，只是托雷斯的身体不像当初那样单薄，胳膊上的肌肉也多了。<br/>
里奥睁开眼，看看窗外清亮的景致，清新的空气鲜活地涌进他的身体，他翻了个身，更紧地被托雷斯搂进怀里。<br/>
就是今天，一定要告诉塞斯克了，他们一定要分开了。<br/>
里奥想着，迷糊着又睡着了。<br/>
再度醒来时，里奥发现床榻已经空了。他知道托雷斯十有八九是下楼做饭去了，自己也不着急，洗过澡之后在托雷斯的衣柜里找出衬衫穿上，他没找到合适的裤子，反正衬衫够大，他光着腿就下楼了，想着晚些时候再回自己的房子去拿衣服。<br/>
在楼梯上走了一半时里奥听见托雷斯在和别人说话，他正想到自己衣服都没穿好、应该先躲回楼上去，却被人忽然叫出了名字。<br/>
“里奥？”<br/>
里奥用力一咧嘴，几乎不忍心去看塞斯克了——他竟然跑到这儿来了，还正坐在餐桌旁和正在做饭的托雷斯聊天。<br/>
“早，塞斯克。”里奥没底气地说，已经被看到了，他也不好再躲回去，只好硬着头皮下楼，也在餐桌旁坐下了。他坐在塞斯克的斜对面，努力想拉开些距离似的。<br/>
“他刚刚过来问我有没有看到你，”托雷斯说，“我就都告诉他了。”说着，他将两杯茶分别放到两人面前，转身回去做饭。<br/>
里奥心神不宁地捧着暖热的茶杯，和塞斯克互相躲避着眼神。<br/>
“我本想今天告诉你，找个时间，好好跟你说清这件事，”里奥说道，“你和杰拉德在一起那么久，自然……我们也早就该分开了。”<br/>
提到“杰拉德”这个名字，塞斯克浑身一震似的哆嗦了一下。里奥抬眼看了看他，说道：“昨天我遇到他了呢，在书店里，打了个招呼，他告诉你了吗？”<br/>
塞斯克只是摇头，脸颊涨红了。<br/>
“我们早该分开了，是吧？你喜欢杰拉德……”<br/>
“我也喜欢你。”塞斯克忽然说道，正在切着肉丁的托雷斯停了动作，两秒钟后又继续了，刀刃继续落在砧板上。<br/>
“我喜欢你，真的喜欢，”他握住里奥放在桌上的手，动作急促，吓了里奥一跳，“你记得我们是怎么在一起的，我为了你几乎要疯了。”<br/>
里奥不明白他要说什么，他原想和塞斯克几句话说清分手，可塞斯克却忽然说喜欢自己，扰乱了里奥的思绪。<br/>
里奥抽回手来，冷着语调说道：“我们都知道你另有所图，你喜欢的不是我。”<br/>
过了好几年，终于说出这句话让里奥有种解气的痛快。他知道塞斯克另有所图，却不知道那到底是什么，这是他们漫长恋情中一直困扰里奥的东西，后来杰拉德出现，里奥也不再想了，塞斯克这时忽然说喜欢自己，他也不由想把这件事说个清楚。<br/>
塞斯克的脸色忽然变得铁青，他似乎没预料到里奥竟发现了这件事，讪讪地抽回了手臂。<br/>
“我只是想让自己好起来，”他低声说，“我需要喜欢上一个人……去证明我可以喜欢别人，可以去爱。”<br/>
里奥的手忽然抖了一下，杯子被碰翻，热茶摊洒在桌上向下滴着，里奥慌忙站起身，托雷斯快步走过来将刚刚抽出的一叠纸巾放到水渍上，一面握住里奥的手——里奥满脸怒气，正是要发火的样子。<br/>
他胸口剧烈起伏着，恨不得自己能大骂塞斯克一顿，到头来却一个字都说不出。<br/>
“最开始利用了你是我不好，但后来我真的喜欢你了……”<br/>
塞斯克解释着，里奥背过身去，皱着眉深呼吸着，忍着不要对他大喊。他早知道塞斯克另有所图不是吗？得到这样一个答案在意料之外吗？还生什么气呢？<br/>
“别生气好吗，里奥？”塞斯克问，他着急了，“你是我唯一的朋友，里奥，我在乎你，所以遇到杰拉德之后也一直没敢和你提分手……”<br/>
里奥仍背对着他，费力地喘着气，托雷斯把手放在后背上为他顺气。<br/>
“其实你也不喜欢我，不是吗？”塞斯克问道，“你心里一直有别人，我们在一起时我就知道了。”他看了一眼托雷斯，后者也回头瞥了他一眼。<br/>
托雷斯忽然意识到这时候自己还是回避比较好。他在里奥手上攥了一下说道：“你们先聊着。”<br/>
他走了出去，房中只剩下他们两个，里奥背对塞斯克，塞斯克无措地攥紧自己的手。<br/>
“我并没想伤害你……第一次见到你的时候我想：那个人怎么了，好像心都碎了。”他犹豫地看了里奥一眼。<br/>
“不管你相不相信，那时候我忽然很想保护你，就好像如果我能保护好你，就能治愈我自己。”<br/>
而塞斯克是那样热情、有活力的人，他全心追求着里奥，没有人能拒绝一个英俊、阳光的情人，里奥开始依赖他，甚至喜欢上他。<br/>
“没有你的话，那两年我不知道该怎么过。一开始还没喜欢你的时候，我把你当做任务一样放在自己的日程上，要让里奥开心，让里奥快乐，这样我就不会觉得自己在感情方面一事无成，不会觉得我不会爱、不会被人爱。”<br/>
“和杰拉德在一起之后我也没想过和你分开，我不想让你自己生活，你已经像朋友一样了……”塞斯克说着，声音低了。<br/>
没了最初的火气，里奥听完塞斯克的话后，终于转过身来。<br/>
发火无济于事，也并非他的初衷。里奥缓慢地呼吸着，看着塞斯克微微发红的眼睛——这确实是他三年前爱上的人，那时他还是孩子的模样。<br/>
“我们回头再说，好吗？我现在不知道说什么。”里奥说道。<br/>
犹豫片刻，塞斯克离开了。<br/>
托雷斯回到房子里，带着室外树叶和花朵的清芬，泥土和微风的味道。看着他，里奥急于对他解释些什么，却无从开口，托雷斯却只是看着他笑了，走过来吻他。他的亲吻像某种可以脱离任何环境单独存在的东西，那样快乐，无忧无虑。<br/>
*<br/>
里奥躺在床上，睁眼看窗外。那里有星星，它们像烛火一样闪烁摇曳着，像他第一次为塞斯克庆祝生日的晚上。那时他不想用打火机点燃蜡烛，于是在店里选了长长的火柴棍，在塞斯克回家前自己练习划火柴。<br/>
他怕火，如同他怕着生命中很多未知的东西。那场毕业旅行之后，他就再没出过远门。他努力去想南多还好好地活着，但他不能阻止梦魇。沉睡的夜里，他在许多地方见到南多——他不想称呼那为尸体，他静静躺在那里，身上没有脏污和血迹，面容平静。里奥飞跑过去，丢下自己的背包，扑到南多面前叫他，摇晃他，可南多不会醒来，于是他拍南多的脸颊，用力摇晃他的肩膀，一面摇晃着，眼泪一面滚下来，落在南多的脸颊上，里奥在梦中嚎啕大哭，对着南多不声不响不能回应、没有生气的脸庞哭喊。<br/>
每一次他都哭着醒来，他怕他死去，怕他堕入悬崖，坠入山涧，葬身大海。他永远都在担心着南多是否在某个悄无声息的地方失去了性命，时至今日仍躺在那里。<br/>
在塞斯克追求自己而不敢回应的日子里，里奥惊惧地将自己当成了会为恋人带来厄运的存在，第一次恋情以另一方的消失或死亡告终，他永远地背负着沉重。<br/>
他惊恐着，躲避着。可塞斯克不依不挠，他狂热地追求里奥，他让爱情如此甜蜜。从不敢和塞斯克视线相对开始，里奥逐渐迷恋上他，他想和他在一起，和塞斯克在一起而无忧无虑，这意味着自己并非是会给恋人招来厄运的存在，也意味着南多也在某处安然无恙地活着。<br/>
一次失踪，一个有可能死去的恋人。但塞斯克在这里，他们相处愉快，交往顺利。里奥感到心安。塞斯克利用了他，他也利用了塞斯克。这件事上他们两人谁都不清白。<br/>
托雷斯翻过身来，寻到里奥，把他抱进怀里。里奥握住他的手，认定了自己永远不可能对他的存在抱有理所当然的感觉，南多是随时会消失的，他们时刻可能分离。没有什么东西理所应当。<br/>
*<br/>
在清早即将醒来的瞬间，里奥误以为托雷斯不在身旁的瞬间，他忽然抓紧了床单。离开这儿，马上走，现在就走。<br/>
他怎么可能继续在这里生活。住在这里，和身处地牢有什么区别？和被锁在暗无天日的潮湿地下等死有什么区别？<br/>
胸口被万斤重物压着。看看你过着什么样的生活，看看你束手束脚、把自己变成了什么样的东西。<br/>
还未醒来时，里奥梦见十几岁时的自己。那是真的，他果真有那样一往无前的勇气，他不惧怕任何事，对世界充满好奇。但那时他还不知道自己终究只是凡人，会退缩，会胆怯，会被诱惑，会变成另一个人。<br/>
这不是栋平常的房子，这是他的温室和监狱。<br/>
什么也不做何其轻松。继续这样吧。里奥翻了个身，他曾经作茧自缚，他现在仍是如此，就这样继续下去，他已有了南多，南多回到自己身边，他们只要仍旧安安稳稳地居住在这里，过只有他们两人的日子……<br/>
可他不能留在这里。他的监牢就在隔壁，他怎么能就这样住在这儿？<br/>
终于睁开眼时，里奥如从噩梦中醒来一般急促地喘着气。<br/>
这不是他熟悉的床榻和房间，但窗外的景色依旧。<br/>
刚刚的梦中他以为托雷斯已经离开，里奥明知道就算南多不在身边也只会是因为他下楼了或者在准备早餐，但他仍旧惊慌。<br/>
他要安稳的生活，他要安稳的一切，他不离开这座房子，他甚至不想离开这座城市。他曾在别处丢了爱人，所以他有一万个理由拒绝离开。<br/>
里奥从床上坐起来，托雷斯熟睡着，窗外的花朵和树木一如从前，寂静地观望着，寂静地散发着苦楚的芬芳。<br/>
风吹进来，冰凉的，缺少温柔。夜里下过雨，土壤潮湿，花草枝叶沾着雨水，如泣如诉。<br/>
三年前开始里奥只想要塞斯克，只想和他一辈子住在那所房子里生活。但塞斯克早已离开，他丢下家，丢下里奥，里奥竟然没有早早离开，仍住在那里，偶尔塞斯克像旅人一般回到家中，停留一两日，仿佛在对他尽什么义务。<br/>
另有所图的两人。他们的“义务”都到头了，他们的“任务”都达成了。<br/>
*<br/>
塞斯克睁开眼时，天刚蒙蒙亮，里奥站在床边，像一尊被风雨侵蚀多年的雕像，更像浑身湿冷的幽灵。塞斯克还在梦中，以为这是从前，伸手要去搂他时，脑中忽然记起昨日的情景，里奥已经说破自己和杰拉德的关系，他也已经搬到托雷斯的房子里了。<br/>
“怎么了？”塞斯克问。他很想清醒，可脑中被丝线缠绕束缚，他就是清醒不过来，恨不得连自己姓什么都说不出，可里奥偏在这时候出现，像是有重要的事要和他说。<br/>
“我要走了。”里奥说。<br/>
“现在？”塞斯克问。<br/>
“现在。”里奥回答，他在床边坐下，塞斯克如发烧的人一般迷茫地望着他，里奥像是从梦境中穿越，从他自己的梦中踏出，带着晨雾和露水走进塞斯克的梦中。这一定是梦。<br/>
“你有杰拉德，”里奥轻轻说道，仿佛劝慰，“你已经不喜欢我了，是么？”<br/>
塞斯克知道自己应当撒谎。他不能伤害里奥，他怎么能说出自己不喜欢他的话。可塞斯克大睁着眼看他，眼前覆着一层浓雾，他甚至看不清里奥的面孔。鬼使神差地，他失神般开了口：“我不再喜欢你了。”<br/>
可这不是全部，塞斯克大张着口，还要继续说下去，可我们是朋友，我在乎你。但里奥对这答案很满意，他俯下身来，在塞斯克脸上吻了一下。<br/>
他并没有伤害塞斯克，太好了。塞斯克已经不再爱他，太好了。<br/>
“谢谢你陪了我这么久。”<br/>
里奥的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，他幽幽说道，塞斯克困着，仿佛被催眠了一般。<br/>
“可你要去哪？”他问。<br/>
“我还不知道，”里奥回答，对他笑了，“那不重要。”<br/>
他要和他那好多年前认识的恋人离开了。塞斯克迷糊地想。他们就住在隔壁，现在却忽然说要走了。那你的行李怎么办？你好几年来积攒下来的各种东西，你的衣服、生活用品、成堆的作品，你的心血和你的生活，你就这样丢下他们了？<br/>
“你不该走，”塞斯克摸到里奥的手，迷糊地说道，他困极了，仿佛被催眠一般，可接下来的话就算自己不说里奥也该知道，他不是远走的人，他没有离开和改变的勇气，他惧怕外界，他只能生活在自己熟悉的圈子里做自己熟悉的一切，别走，里奥，我可不是说要把你留在我身边，但你知道你不适应其他地方、其他方式的生活，你能走到哪去呢，你对外界怕的就像老鼠怕猫一样，你和你那男朋友，你们就安安静静住在隔壁不就好了，我又不会招惹你们……还是说你想和我断了——干干净净、彻彻底底地断了，就好像从来不认识我那样？不对，里奥不是这样绝情的人。<br/>
你们要走，要去哪？你连那扇门都推不开，里奥，“外面”不是你的世界，那不是属于你的生活。<br/>
塞斯克一个字也说不出口，困倦地打着哈欠，嘴唇徒劳地动着想要传达些什么，但他的话语没有声音。里奥安抚地在他手上攥了攥。<br/>
“再见，塞斯克。”<br/>
他还想看看里奥，还想问他刚刚说自己就要离开了是什么意思，可里奥已经站起身来，他把房间里的窗帘拉严，黑暗瞬间侵吞了卧室，塞斯克忽然坠入梦境。<br/>
*<br/>
推开房门，末世的景象优美地在里奥眼前铺开。只看一眼，他便渴望心悦诚服地跪下，没有几个凡人能有幸见到这样的景象，他看着浓烟蒸腾，一处又一处土地和荒原随心所欲地燃烧、爆炸，火光和烟雾组成了盛世美景，火焰将世界烧得通红、发黑，浓雾勾勒着烟云的种种形状，它们自由自在，飘荡着，侵略着，又好像是在散步。<br/>
他想将这样的景色指给其他人看，他会哭着、笑着、崇拜地、敬畏地对世界屈服。<br/>
里奥走进大火，走进寂静的苦难中。他不惊讶，也不想逃跑，因为他知道世界原本就是这般模样，因为他无处可逃。火来烧他，温柔地吞噬他，仿佛孩子的触碰和眼泪，惹得他发痒，惹得他想笑。树木着了火，烧得焦黑的树枝噼啪作响，不断掉落，草叶和花朵被烧得尸骨无存，房子、桥梁、高楼大厦，所有人们精心建立、打造的东西都被火焰愉悦地烧毁，它们不在乎价值和心血，火焰为所欲为，像一群冲进异国的士兵，他们要践踏每一寸土地，他们要剜掉每一寸血肉，让人们爆发出绝望的哭喊，一星半点都不能放过、浪费不得。这些东西一文不值，唯有在将变为焦土和尸体时价值连城。<br/>
云彩在血红的天空上烧着，把自己也烧成了焦黑的败絮，焦糊的味道向他飘来，里奥捂着鼻子后退，地上的蔓藤长了腿，牢牢抓住他，像一只只滑腻的手拉着他不放，时候到了，他脑海中响起一个声音，那声音像他父亲也像他母亲，仿佛他们两人一同以神的名义对他说话。他趴在地上，死攥着地上的坚石、扣抓着泥土不肯后退，在与蔓藤抗争时他忽然有了奇怪的念头：自己早知道一切就当如此，完整的、快乐的、轻松的生活不会属于他，爱情的开局一败涂地、连父母也不认可，过程仓促荒唐，犹如梦境，结尾悲惨恐怖，如将他架在火上燎烧，爱人或是失踪、或是背叛，他什么也找不回来，什么也得不到。<br/>
他踏过火焰，燃烧的世界猛烈地爆炸着，恐吓他，惊吓他，火焰狂躁地灼烧他的身体，他知道自己将被烧毁，在暗无天日的世界里，在绝望的梦境和未来里。<br/>
蔓藤变成了钢铁攥着他的脚，可他还是要向前走去。他见到了那栋白色房子，他知道自己在那里，南多在那里。他从沼泽的泥沼中挣扎而出，他在冰冻的湖底渴求光和热量，他从黑暗世界的阴森和恐怖走出，他从燃烧的末世中走过，他想不到还有什么能阻挡自己。<br/>
他曾希望自己惧怕的东西只是虚像，但那些东西都是现实。他害怕，退缩，祈求，逃避，最后硬着头皮面对。在绝望至极时，在漠然麻木时，在昏沉度日时，世界忽然静悄悄地变了。大火偃旗息鼓，蔓藤温顺地放开他的手脚，荆棘仍让他肢体流血，但万物已经覆上了露水般柔软澄澈的金色。<br/>
那光——<br/>
于是，天边亮起了光。<br/>
END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>